Always and Forever
by BellusSicarius
Summary: Bella has finally decided to give into Jacob and his love. See what happens as they share their love and lives together, and as they face many mis-haps. Classic JakeXBella
1. The First Time

Jake pressed his warm cheek against the top of my hair.

If I turned my face to the side---if I pressed my lips against his bare shoulder . . . I knew without any doubt what would follow. It would be very easy. There would be no need for explanations tonight.

But could I do it? Could I betray my absent heart to save my pathetic life?

Butterflies assaulted my stomach as I thought about turning my head.

I thought about Jake, and how much I needed him. I knew if… _he_ was still here, he would want me to be happy.

So, slowly, I turned my head into his chest, pressing my lips into his shoulder.

I kissed his shoulder for a second, before pulling back. I looked into his dark eyes, which were filled with pure shock and happiness. He slowly dropped his head, where his lips were only inches from mine, "Bella?"

I leaned my head up, pressing my lips against his, he kissed me back, soft at first, but more passionate after a second.

Jacob stopped me, "Wait, we can't do this here. Can we go inside?"

I nodded, "Charlie wont be home for awhile, we can go to my room."

Jacob picked me up and carried me into the house and into my room, he shut my door and layed me on my bed. He kissed down my neck to the top of my shirt; he slowly lifted the bottom, waiting for my permission to continue. I smiled down at him, nodding my head. He smiled back and lifted my shirt all the way off. He kissed down my bra to the top of my pants, and back up.

Jake looked into my eyes, "Umm Bella… what am I… I mean I don't know what… to do…"

I smiled softly down at him, he was a virgin too, and he didn't know what he was supposed to do next.

"Do whatever you want. Just go with your instincts."

He bit his lip, "Okay…"  
I kissed him softly, "Jacob relax," I guided his hand to my breast, "Touch me wherever you want, I'm yours." I was surprised by my own confidence, I didn't know what to do either.

He pressed his hand over my breast, squeezing lightly. I moaned. He smiled and moved his mouth down to suck on my other breast through my bra. I moaned again, "Jake…"

I rubbed my hands down his chest, stopping when I reached the top of his sweatpants. He shook his head, and muttered "You first…"

He unbuttoned my jeans and slid them off my legs; then he threw them on the floor. He kissed at the top of my underwear, and then slid his big warm hand across my um… sensitive area, causing me to blush a dark scarlet red.

He rubbed his fingers across my aching core, I was already so wet. He seemed to like that he made me that way. I moaned, "Please Jacob, do something, anything."

He chuckled and slid my underwear down; throwing them on the floor as well. Jacob moved his hand near my wetness but he looked up at me again, "Bella, where am I… exactly?"

I smiled at him and put the tips of his fingers against my opening.

"Right there baby." And he slid one finger into me causing me to moan and thrust my hips into his hand. He laughed and slid another finger in me, stopping at two. I whimpered when he took his hand away, causing him to smile.

"Did I do it right?" He asked nervously.

I groaned, "Up until you took your hand away, you were doing perfect!"

He blushed and I put my hands on the top of his sweats, and slowly pulled them down. While I did that he unbuckled my bra, and put it with my other clothes. He sucked on my nipples, causing me to stop pulling down on his pants and groan.

I tried again, tugging on his pants. Finally, he helped me to get them off. They joined the pile of clothes on the floor.

I blushed when I saw him; he was pretty big. I hoped he would fit.

I slowly reached my hand down and started massaging his shaft. He groaned. I ran my fingers over his already wet tip, causing him to shudder. "Oh Bella…" He moaned. I wanted him in me, not just wanted, but needed.

"Oh no…" Jacob groaned.

"What?" I asked, confused.

He closed his eyes, "Condoms… I didn't think… I didn't plan… Charlie would kill me if you got pregnant."

"It's okay… I take birth control pills. Renee made me start 2 years ago. I never thought I'd have to worry about it, but now I'm glad she got me some."

Jake sighed, "Okay good." I kissed him, swallowing off any other words he might have said.

I guided him to my entrance and smiled. His tip grazed my wetness, causing me to whimper. "Please Jake…"

"Bella I don't want to hurt you… it's going to hurt and I don't want you in pain…"

I rolled my eyes, "It'll be worth it, just go slow."

Jacob bit his lip but slowly thrust into me, it didn't hurt too much, but it was a good pain. We both moaned in pleasure. He kept a good pace, thrusting against me.

Before I could climax, I put me hands on his hips to still him. "Can we change positions, I wanna be on top." I blushed, a dark crimson red.

"Please do." Jacob smiled, flipping us over so that I was straddling his waist.

I slowly lowered myself onto him, and then pulled back out. I repeated the motion until I felt my climax growing dangerously close. I guess Jacob's was too, because he switched positions and thrust into me a few more times.

"Oh Bella." Jake moaned.

Just before he reached his climax, I pulled away from him. He groaned, "Bella… not funny…"

I laughed and let him thrust into me a few more times before he came into me; I reached my own climax at the same time.

Jacob collapsed next to me, both of us panting. He pulled out as he softened.

"Wow that was…" He began.

"Amazing." I finished.

He kissed me again, and bit his lip. "Do you think we could maybe do this again?"

I kissed him again, "Absolutely baby… now lets get some rest…" I yawned. Sex sure does make you tired.

"Yes lets! I love you so much Bella." Jacob sighed.

"I love you too Jacob." And we slowly fell into a deep sleep.


	2. A week later

It had been a week since Jacob and I had sex. And I knew he was anxious to do it again, but he hadn't said anything. I guess he didn't want to pressure me.

I was lying in my bed when I heard a soft knock on my door.

The door cracked and Jacob peered in, "Bella?" He smiled when he saw me.

I smiled back and patted the spot next to me. He crossed the room in 2 strides and layed down next to me. I kissed him and tangled my hands in his long black hair. He'd let it grow out, it reached his chin.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too." He smiled and kissed me again, more urgent this time.

I snuggled closer to his chest, and he wrapped his arms around me. It was so easy being with Jacob like this, it was like breathing.

I twisted my fingers through his, smiling up at him.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

He grinned, "I have a few ideas."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Anything other than that? You really are a teenage boy."

Jacob looked down, his eyes full of hurt. He must have thought I didn't enjoy myself the other day. Crazy werewolf, I enjoyed it so much.

"Sorry... I thought you… I mean, the way you acted…" He whispered.

I put my hand on his face, "Jake, that's not what I meant. I did enjoy that, a lot."

He looked up, and smiled a little. "Really?"

I smiled at him, "Of course I did. It was…unbelievable." He bit his lip, and it looked like he was blushing. I kissed his cheek.

"Do you want to go to the beach?" Jake said, smiling.

I grinned, "Sure, just let me change first."

I climbed out of bed and walked over to my dresser, I grabbed blue long-sleeved shirt and a pair of cute black sweats.

"Uhh, do you want me to leave so you can change?" Jake asked, obviously not wanting to go anywhere.

I laughed, "No, you can stay, if you want to." He didn't move.

I pulled my pajama top off and then my shorts, leaving me in a bra and underwear. Jake took a deep breath, and bit down hard on his lip. I looked down at his crotch, and saw that he was hard. I laughed.

I pulled my shirt on and then tugged my sweats on over my hips. I crossed the room and sat in Jacob's lap and kissed him, sliding my tongue into his mouth. He moaned in the back of his throat.

He moved his lips down my neck to the top of my shirt. He sucked on my neck. "Jake… wait stop." I pulled back. His eyes were filled with worry.

"I'm sorry Bella. That was too much." Jacob shook his head.

"No Jake. That was fine, but Charlie is going to be home soon and if we go to far… and he comes in… well that wouldn't be very good would it." I blushed.

He chuckled. "No probably not. You ready to go?"

I jumped up, "Yepp, you wanna eat first? I'll cook." I held out my hand, he took it, smiling.

"Food, sure."

We walked downstairs to the kitchen. I fried up six hamburgers. He ate five of the six. Once he was done we walked outside to my truck. He opened the passenger seat for me. I smiled and got in. He climbed in the driver's side.

Jake started the truck, and coaxed it down the road.

"I meant to ask… did you, umm, like what we did the other day?" I blushed.

He chuckled, "More than you know. So there will be a next time?"

"Yes, there definitely will be a next time. As long as you still want to." I giggled. He looked down, biting his lip. "I do still want to, alot."

"Charlie is staying over at your place tonight. Him and Billy are going fishing tomorrow morning, then their gonna watch some game. How about then?" Charlie didn't know about Jake and me yet. I'd tell him, later.

Jacob smiled, "I don't think I can even wait that long."

I kissed his cheek, "Aww Jake. Your gonna have to. I wish we didn't, but I don't think our parents need to see that."

He pouted, "I guess I'll just have to wait then. You're too desirable for your own good, you know that?"

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah right."

We parked in the parking lot and climbed out of my truck. We walked onto the beach, holding hands.

We slowly paced over the rocks, our feet getting splashed by cold water. The wind was blowing, causing me to shiver. Jake pulled me into a hug, not one of his playful (and painful) hugs, but a very gentle, soft hug. I buried my face into his warm chest.

We stood like that for a few minutes, just enjoying being together.

"Jake…" I whispered, squeezing him tighter.

"Bella…" He whispered back.

"I love you so much." I pulled back to kiss him.

He kissed me back, "I love you more."

I smiled, "Not a chance."


	3. Are you sure?

When we got back to the house, Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway. I climbed out of my truck and Jacob took my hand, but I pulled it back. He looked hurt.

"We can't tell Charlie yet. Don't you want to stay tonight?" I explained.

He smiled, "Right."

I opened the front door. "Hi Dad!"

Charlie was sitting on the couch watching a game. "Hey Bells. Oh, hey Jacob. How are you?"

"Great Charlie, how 'bout you?" Jake sat down in a chair.

"Good, son. What are your plans for tonight?" Jacob glanced at me, resisting a smile. I blushed.

"Not sure yet. Heard you were stayin' up in La Push with my dad."

I avoided looking at Jacob, afraid I would start giggling.

"Yes, we're going fishing tomorrow. You wanna join us?" Charlie smiled.

Jake chuckled, "I'm not much of a fisher."

Charlie hesitated, "You should stay up here with Bella, and I really don't want her here alone." I looked up at Charlie.

"Really?"

"Yeah, you two could hang out. Watch a movie or something."

I looked up at Jake, "What do you think? Would you want to stay over and watch a movie?" I winked.

He smiled, "Sure."

Charlie groaned and got up, "Guess I better get going." He picked up a duffel bag off the floor. He kissed the top of my head, "See you later Bells."

Charlie punched Jacob's shoulder, "Take good care of my girl."

Jacob smiled, "Yes sir."

Charlie shut the door behind him, and as soon as his cruiser was gone I went over and sat in Jacob's lap.

"So, what do you want to do tonight?" I giggled, knowing the answer.

He smiled, "I don't know."

I rolled my eyes and pressed my lips to his. He kissed me back, eagerly, running his hands down my sides. I pulled back.

"Down boy. Later." I laughed.

He whimpered, "Fine. Later, I won't forget."

I ruffled my fingers through his hair and murmured, "I know you won't."

I wrapped my arms around his neck, "So what movie do you want to watch?"

"How about something scary?"

"As long as you are ready for me to have nightmares tonight." I knew we wouldn't really be watching much of the movie anyway.

Jacob touched my cheek, "Don't worry Bella, I'll be there when you wake up." He smiled shyly.

I blushed and looked down.

"You look so beautiful when you blush." Jacob kissed my forehead, and smiled his most Jacob-y grin.

I blushed even deeper, "Thanks." I whispered. I curled up into his arms.

"Anytime Bells." He chuckled.

I got up and walked over to the TV finding a scary movie and shoving it into the unwilling DVD player.

"Jake, move the coffee table and that chair over to the corner of the room. I have an idea." I smiled.

I walked over to the closet and grabbed a bunch of blankets and a couple of pillows. Once Jacob moved the furniture out of the way, I layed the blankets out over the floor, and dropped the pillows at the top.

I turned the lights off and grabbed Jake's hand and pulled him down on the floor. I curled up underneath the blanket, next to him.

I kissed him, long and deep.

He moaned, "Bella, don't tease me like this, I can't take it."

I pulled his shirt over his head and rubbed my hands over his muscular chest. I kissed where my hands had just touched.

Jacob pulled my face back up to his, kissing my lips.

I licked his bottom lip, begging for entrance to his mouth. He gave in, his tongue tracing my lips.

I pulled back to breathe. Jake just moved his lips down my neck to the top of my shirt. I took his hand and put it underneath the bottom of my shirt. I brought his mouth back to mine; I felt the urgency in his kiss.

All of a sudden the front door opened. I jerked back away from Jacob.

"Bella? Jacob?" Charlie asked, turning the light on. I blinked furiously.

"Hey dad, what are you doing here?" I asked, glad that I still had my shirt on.

"I left my fishing stuff. I came back to get it. Jake, why is your shirt off?" Charlie asked curiously.

Jacob chuckled, "That's how I sleep at night."

Charlie laughed, "Ok, as long as that's it."  
My eyes widened and I blushed. Charlie went to the closet and pulled out his fishing stuff.

"Alright, I'll see you kids later." Charlie said, opening the door.

"Bye Dad, hit the light will you?" The light turned off as the door shut.

I exhaled, "That was close." If Charlie had walked in on me and Jacob, he would have freaked out.

Jacob laughed, "Would you like to start where we left off?"

"No." I shook my head.

Jacob's jaw dropped, "Oh ok then."

I laughed, "That's not what I meant, I want to start a little farther than that." I kissed him, putting his hand back under my shirt.

He smiled and kissed me again, his hand slowly moving up underneath my shirt.

Jake POV

I slowly moved my hand underneath Bella's shirt. I cupped her breast and squeezed lightly. Bella moaned, the sound was so beautiful.

"Wait, Jake." I stopped, pulling my hand back.

"What's wrong?"

She took a deep breath, "Okay never mind… continue."

"Ok...ay? You know your beautiful right?"

Bella blushed even darker. She looks so beautiful when she blushes. Hell, she looks beautiful every day.

I wanted to make this last as long as possible, I didn't care how tight my pants were getting. I wanted her to enjoy this as much as possible.

She looked up at me with what was unmistakable love in her milk chocolate brown eyes and I melted inside, my organs finally overheating.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" She said softly.

I smiled softly. "Yes, I'm sure. Do you?"

Bella bit her lip and looked down, her beautiful brown hair falling over her face.

"I'm sure I love you. That's all that matters."

I put my hand and under her chin, and lifted her face up, "I love you too." Bella blushed and gave me a soft kiss on the lips.

I deepened the kiss, sliding my tongue into her mouth. Bella tangled her fingers in my hair, pulling me closer.

I slowly pulled her shirt off, smiling when she blushed. I layed kisses down her chest and back up to her lips. She moaned, the sound was beautiful. Carefully, I pulled Bella's jeans off, leaving her in her bra and matching underwear. I sucked in a breath; she was gorgeous, like she always has been.

I put my hand over her arousal, slowly massaging it. She whimpered. I traced circles over her aching core. I slid her underwear down and threw them on the floor. I slipped my finger into her; Bella moaned again, causing me to chuckle. I pumped her, inserting another finger, I could feel her climax coming so I stopped.

Bella leaned forward and unhooked her bra, and threw it across the room. I sucked on her nipples, earning a breathy, "Oh Jacob…" that made me hard all over again. I felt Bella's hands moving to the top of my pants, and then sliding them down. I kicked them off and looked into Bella's eyes, she was biting her lip.

Bella reached down and cupped my erection in her hand, and slowly squeezed and slid her hand up and down.

Suddenly, I reached down and grabbed her hand, "Stop or we can't go much farther." I panted.

She smiled, blushing.

I put my throbbing tip at her entrance, and looked up at her. She nodded.

Slowly, I pushed in, making sure I didn't hurt her. Once I made sure she was ok I started thrusting. She was tight, which felt really good. I thrust over and over again, kissing Bella in rhythm with my thrusts. I felt her walls clam around me and we both came at the same time.

I sighed. "You ok?"

Bella smiled, "Better than ok, amazing."

I looked into her eyes and fell in love with her all over again.


	4. The Robe

I yawned at sat up, temporarily forgetting what I was doing on the living room floor and not in my bed. I looked over and saw Jacob, laying naked, next to me on the floor. Last night had been amazing, unlike any other night.

I kissed Jacob's cheek and got up, taking the sheet with me to the kitchen. I opened my box of cereal and poured some into a bowl. Suddenly, I felt a pair of warm hands on my hips.

"Good morning beautiful." Jacob said, smiling.

I turned around and smiled back at him, "Hey handsome."

I sat my cereal down on the counter and placed my hands on Jacob's warm chest. "Did you have a nice night?" I asked quietly. I looked down at my hands.

Jake put his hand under my chin and carefully pulled my face up, "I had an amazing night, with an amazing girl. How about you?"

I blushed and bit my lip. "My night was pretty amazing too."

Jacob pressed his lips softly to mine for a moment, before he pulled me into a gentle hug. "I love you Bella."

"I love you Jake."

We stayed like that for a moment; the house was quiet until I spoke again.

"What do you want to do today?" I asked.

Jacob laughed his deep throaty laugh, "I might have a few ideas." I rolled my eyes at him, causing him to laugh even harder.

My blanket slipped and fell to the ground, I reached down to pick it up but Jacob pulled me against his chest.

"Don't hide yourself Bella. There's no reason to anymore."

I leaned my head against his chest, wrapping my arms around his warm waist. What did I ever do to deserve someone this sweet and kind.

Jacob's fingers were running alongside my sides, my eyes rolled back into my head. I moaned lightly.

Jacob chuckled, "You like that?"

I gulped, trying to breathe. "Yes." He smiled, apparently pleased by my reaction.

Jacob leaned down to kiss me; his lips were oddly hesitant, nervous. The kiss was brief; but very, very sweet.

"Oh Jake." I breathed, closing my eyes.

I reached down, my hand trembling, to touch his bare skin. But, I heard the lock of the front door shake, oh no, Charlie's home.

What time was it? I wasn't even paying attention when I got up. I looked at the kitchen clock; it read 2:15pm!

"Oh no Jake, our clothes are laying everywhere! What are we gonna do? And look at us, we're naked!" I panicked.

"Shh Bella. Just go into the bathroom, I'll take care of our stuff. Go!" I looked at Jacob's naked body one more time and I ran to the bathroom and locked the door. I slid down to the ground by the bathtub and took a deep breath.

Please, oh please, just let Jacob get our stuff hidden. I stood up and reached for my robe, pulling it on over my shoulders. It was thin, something I had brought from Phoenix. Thin enough to make Jacob go crazy if he saw me in it.

I twisted the doorknob and walked out into the living room. Jacob was sitting next to Charlie on the couch, fully dressed. I looked around the room for my clothes, but they were already gone.

I decided to act like I didn't know Charlie was here, "Hey dad, what are you doing home?"

"I was gonna see if you didn't mind me staying at Billy's one more night. The fish were biting great this morning and we were gonna go back out, early tomorrow." Charlie smiled.

I smiled back, "Sure I don't mind." I looked at Jacob. "Jacob, do you mind staying here tonight, I hate being alone."

Jacob finally looked at me, his eyes bulged. "Uh… No, of course I don't mind." He stuttered, blushing.

"Alright kids, I'm gone. See you later. Love you Bells. Bye Jacob."

"Bye dad, love you too." I smiled.

Jacob shook Charlie's hand, "Bye Charlie." Once Charlie was out the door and the cruiser gone I jumped into Jacob's waiting arms.

Wrapping my legs around his waist, I kissed him with as much passion as I could manage.

"Do you like my robe?" I asked, trying to sound seductive. Jacob gulped.

"Yes, it's very… umm…" He stuttered, again.

I laughed, "Just shut up and kiss me." Jake smiled and kissed me, we slowly slid to the ground, and back to our blankets. My robe slid slowly off my shoulders, and Jacob's lips moved from mine to my breasts. Sex wasn't just something we just wanted; it was a craving, an itch we needed to scratch.

I pulled Jacob's shirt and pants off, leaving us both naked. Jacob was teasing me, slowly moving his hand down my stomach to my aching core. I moaned, "Jacob please."

Jacob chuckled, "Please what?" He slowly slid his fingertips inside of me, I moaned again.

"I need you inside of me Jacob." I bit my lip.

"How bad?" He asked, his lips against my collarbone.

I blushed. "I need you so bad I can already feel you inside me." Jacob took that as his cue to start. Jacob pressed himself against me leg, I groaned.

"Jaaaaake…" Jacob laughed, but pressed his manhood into me slowly. We both moaned at the feeling, and he slowly thrust inside of me.

"Harder… faster…" I yelled. I met every thrust of his hips with my own.

After a few minutes I climaxed, my walls clamped down hard on Jacob's penis. We kept going, but Jacob still wouldn't climax.

He groaned, "Ugh… I need relief… its killing me." I switched positions with him, me on top. I slid onto him, riding him hard. A few second later Jacob's body stiffened under mine, then I felt him climax. I collapsed against his body, sweating.

Jacob kissed the top of my head, "We can do this all night, can't we?"

I giggled, "Yes, we can."

I got an idea, "Hey Jake, you want to get in the shower?" I smiled deviously; Jacob looked at me and raised his eyebrows. I nodded, pulling him to his feet. We kissed all the way to the bathroom, and into the bathroom.


	5. Shower and a date

The shower was both a bath and a shower. Bella turned the faucet on and let the warm water fill up the tub. She lit a few candles and turned the lights off, it was kinda romantic. I lifted Bella into the bath and slid behind her. She layed back against my chest, I wrapped my arms around her waist. Bella twisted her fingers through mine, sighing.

Bella is so beautiful, though she doesn't see it. She thinks of herself as plain and ordinary, but she's wrong, she's so much more than that.

I kissed the top of her head. "I love you so much."

Bella blushed, "I love you more."

I chuckled, "Not a chance." I pulled her face around and kissed her, long and slow. She must not realize how much she drives me crazy. Bella turned around, sitting up on her knees so that she was straddling me and kissed me back.

I laughed against her lips, "Somebody's eager."

Bella pressed her soft, full lips to my ear and whispered, "It feels amazing to have you inside of me, Jacob. Feeling your body pressed up against mine." I gulped, suddenly nervous, but very turned on.

My grip on her waist tightened. I kissed her again, more urgent this time. Bella ground against my erection, causing me to moan in her mouth.

We didn't waste time with much foreplay.

"Jacob, I need you. Now." Bella groaned.

I guided my tip to her entrance and thrust inside of her. We both moaned at the feeling. After a few minutes if mind blowing sex, I pulled out of her. Bella leaned her back against my chest. She yawned.

Bella blushed, "Sorry, I guess I'm a little tired. No big deal."

"You should go to sleep." I kissed her forehead.

She groaned, "Not now… later."

"No, now. Come on." I picked her up, cradling her like a baby. I sat her on the ground and grabbed a towel, wrapping her in it. She shivered, so I pulled her against my chest. I picked her back up, and carried her up to her room. I sat her down on her bed and walked over to her dresser. I pulled out a tank top and pajama pants; she'd be warm enough next to me.

"I'll be right back." I ran back down to the bathroom and blew out all the candles, catching the house on fire wouldn't be great. I picked up all our clothes from the living room, just incase Charlie came home early. I dashed back up to Bella's room and found her underneath the covers, dressed in her pajamas.

Bella patted the side of the bed next to her. I smiled, turned the lights off and layed down beside her, she wrapped her arms around me. I rested my hand on her waist.

Bella lifted her hand and traced my lips with her fingers. She thought for a second before she spoke.

She blushed, "Will… Do you want to…"

"Do I want to… what?"

"Go on a date with me?" Bella whispered. I smiled at her. She's so cute when she's nervous.

"Of course! Where do you want to go?" I brushed her wet hair back from her face.

Bella sighed, "Maybe we could go on a picnic tomorrow?"

"I'd love to. Now get some sleep." I kissed her forehead.

Bella yawned again and cuddled up next to me. I wrapped my arms around her. Soon enough, both of us were asleep.


	6. A Date

Bella POV

I woke up in the morning and turned over to look at my alarm clock, it read 8:45am. I turned back over and faced Jacob, who was still sound asleep. I slipped out of his arms and got out of bed. Of course, me being the klutz that I am, I tripped over my shoes and fell on the floor, scratching my palm on the hardwood floor.

"Ouch, dammit." It was bleeding, not a lot, but enough to make my head spin.

Jake jumped out of bed, hearing the noise. "What wrong? Bella?"

I raised my non injured hand, "A little help please, I'm bleeding."

Jake walked over to me, and picked me up, and carried me to the bathroom. He sat me down on the toilet and got the first aid kit out of the closet. I breathed through my mouth, and didn't look at my hand.

Jacob cleaned out my cut and put a very large band aid on it. He leaned down and pressed his lips to it.

"All better." Jacob smiled. His lips moved up my arm, kissing up farther and farther until he reached my lips.

I blushed, "Thanks."

"Anytime, anything. But you already knew that."

"I did. And you already know how much I love you. Right?" I smiled at him. Of course he knew how much I love and need him.

"Yes, I do." Jake kissed the top of my head. "Now what do you want to do today?"

"We could go on that date I suggested. Its not raining." I bit my lip and stood up. Jacob stood up with me,

"Of course! But you have to cook the food!" He smiled.

I laughed, "Deal."

I walked to the kitchen, Jacob holding my hand (the non-injured one, aka my left hand) the entire time. I got a basket out of the closet and packed it with sandwiches and chips and drinks and brownies that I had made the other day.

I grabbed a blanket out of the closet and packed it away as well. As soon as I was finished packing Jacob and I went out to the car.

"Close your eyes baby. I want to take you some place special." Jacob kissed my forehead.

I giggled, "Okay." I closed my eyes and sank back into my seat. Jacob drove for a few minute until he stopped. I felt his lips at my neck.

"I'm going to carry you to our spot, keep your eyes closed." I nodded and kept my eyes shut tight.

Jacob grabbed the basket, then me and climbed out of the truck and then started running. Once we got to our spot he stopped and put me down.

"Okay, open your eyes."

I opened my eyes to see a beautiful meadow; the grass was green and soft. It was amazing.

"Jake it's amazing, I love it." I wrapped my arms around his chest.

Jacob smiled, "I hoped you would. It's a place I come to think all the time. I found it when I was running one day. No one else knows about it but you and me."

I smiled, "Its perfect! Just like you."

"Not as perfect as you." I felt the blush creep over my cheeks.

"Let's eat before the wolf starves." I tried to distract him.

Jacob and I ate everything, (of course he ate the majority of it) in the basket, except the blanket. I laid it out on the ground.

I layed against Jacob's chest looking at the trees. I started breathing heavily as Jacob licked and sucked on my neck.

"Oh Jacob…"

"Yes?" He chuckled.

I panted, "That… feels… amazing..."

He chucked, "I hoped it would." I reached down and ran my hand over the front of Jacob's pants. He groaned.

Clothes disappeared as Jacob and I prepared to make love again, but as soon as we positioned ourselves, my cell phone rang. It was Charlie.

I gritted my teeth and pulled away from Jacob, "Hi dad. What's up?"

"Bella, where are you?" Charlie asked sounding depressed.

"With Jake, what's wrong?"

"I need you two to get home… Its Harry Clearwater, Harry had a heart attack and died this afternoon." Charlie choked up a bit at the end.

"Oh dad, we'll be home in a few minutes." I hung up.

"Jake, Harry had a heart attack and died this afternoon. We need to get home. Now."

Jacob's jaw dropped, "Oh no. Lets go… oh crap."

"What? What's wrong?"

Jacob pointed to his erection, "How am I going to get rid of this?"

I bit my lip, "Umm… let me try something."

I got down on my knees and pressed my lips to his erection.

"Wait, stop." I stopped and looked at him; he pulled us both to the ground. "I don't want you to get down on your knees and do that, it feels so… just sick." I nodded and slid my body down to his erection.

I slowly licked the tip and sucked on him. Jacob moaned, "Oh god Bella…" I kept sucking on him until he came. We got dressed quickly and got into the truck.

"Umm… thanks." Jacob stuttered.

I almost laughed, "Thanks? For what?"

Jacob seemed to have trouble talking, "For what you just did. I know it was different but…"

I interrupted him, "Jake, you don't need to thank me." I said sounding shocked. "I'm your girlfriend and girlfriends do stuff like that." God that sounded so cliché, but it was close to what I was trying to say.

"I know… but still, thanks."

I laughed lightly, "Anytime, now let's get going. Charlie and Billy must be devastated…" I sighed.

Jacob started the truck and headed towards the house, "Yeah…"


	7. Bella No more sex

A/N I'm gonna drop that chapter there and start a different type of chapter, if thats the word im looking for... It'll take place about 2 weeks after Harry died. Its gonna be cute!

I layed in Jacob's bed next to him. We had done some MAJOR making out and we're trying to calm down. We had decided about a week ago to stop having sex for a while, and just fool around a little bit. I had suggested it, and Jacob thought that it would be a good idea.

So everytime we went a little too far, one of us got out of bed and went somewhere. If it was Jacob, he went to take a cold shower. If it was me, I went downstairs, got cold water to drink, and paced around until my arousal went down. Then we would go back to the other and go to sleep.

This time I stood up and walked out the door, I went down to the kitchen and sat on the floor, I dont know why but I started crying. The quiet tears became sobs quickly. Thankfully Billy stayed with Charlie tonight, I wouldnt want to wake him up.

JACOB POV-

I took a deep breath, trying to get my erection to go down. Bella and I had gotten close to having sex, but she stopped me and back away.

Suddenly I heard sobbing. Bella. I jumped out of bed and ran down the stairs in my boxers, thank god Billy wasn't home. I ran over to her sitting on the floor and sank down to my knees.

"Bella, baby. What's wrong?"

BELLA POV-

I heard Jacob come down the stairs, he slid down to his knees in front of me.

"Bella, honey. What's wrong?" He asked.

I wiped my hand across my eyes, "Nothing."

"Bella, baby, tell me what's wrong." Jacob toched my hair.

I didn't want to tell him that I felt bad for not having sex with him, that felt stupid.

"Jake, it's nothing." I mumbled.

Jacob whined, "Baby please..." His fingertips brushed across my cheek.

I sighed, "I feel bad... for not... having sex with you." My voice dropped on the last part.

Jacob wrapped his arms around me, "Aww baby... don't feel bad, there's no reason to."

I sniffed, "I... I know." I snuggled closer to him.

Jacob picked me up off the ground, "Let's go back to bed."

I kissed his bare chest, "Okay."

Jacob carried me up to his room and sat me down on his bed. We snuggled under the covers.

"Jake..."

"Bella..."

I bit my lip, "I love you."

Jacob smiled, "I love you more."

I ran my hand over Jacob's body, causing him to groan. "Your such a tease Bella..."

I smiled and sucked on his neck. "Is that good... or bad?"

Jacob groaned again, "Both... good more... ahhhh..."

Jacob's hands cupped my breasts, I moaned. "Your the tease Jacob."

"Hmmm... is that a good thing or a bad thing?" He mocked.

"Damn good." I moaned as he sucked on my breast through the fabric. Finally, he pulled my shirt off over my head.

His hand reached under my pj's and rubbed my arousal. I kissed Jacob, biting his lower lip, elicting a low growl from his throat.

He removed his hand after a minute and stroked my breast.

I rubbed my crotch against Jacob's hardness. We both moaned at the feeling.

I reached down and undid Jacob's jeans, that he had just put back on before he laid down, and pulled them down so he was in his boxers, again.

"Ahhh... Jacob, we have to... stop..." I was able to spit out.

Jake whimpered, "I know... sorry..."

"No need to be sorry. My fault. Let's get some sleep before we go too far." I said, sadly.

"Okay, goodnight, I love you Bella."

"Goodnight, I love you too Jake."

We fell asleep after a few minutes, after our arousal's went away.


	8. Edward

I woke up to Jacob sucking on my neck.

I opened my eyes and moaned, "Mmmmm... Good morning."

Jacob chuckled and smiled at me, "Good morning to you too."

I ruffled my fingers through his hair. "How long have you been up?"

"A few minutes." He answered back. Jacob's breath hitched in his throat.

He jumped out of bed and went over to the window, a furious snarl ripped through his chest. "Bella stay here."

I got up and followed him as he went downstairs. "Why Jake, What's wrong? Don't leave me..." Tears welled up in my eyes.

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks, and wrapped me in his arms. "Bella, I would NEVER leave you. Never. I want you to stay here because..." He stopped.

"Because what Jacob?"

Jacob took a deep breath, "The bloodsucker who left you is outside..."

I stopped breathing for a second, "Edward..."

"Bella please stay in here, I don't want you in the middle of this." Jacob held me tighter.

I almost let Jacob go outside without me, "No. I need to..."

"Fine, but I want you to stay beside me, and if I tell you to go inside you need to listen. Okay?"

I nodded, "Okay I promise."

Jacob took a deep breath, and with me half way behind him, walked out the front door to the yard. Edward was pacing in front of the Volvo.

Edward's face with with relief and happiness, he reached out to me. "Bella, love. I missed you. I love you so much, forgive me. Everything I said was a lie, I was jus trying to protect you!"

I heard Jacob whisper quietly, "Bella..."

Edward walked towards me and tried to take me out of Jacob's arms, but Jacob wasn't having that.

"Get away from her, do NOT touch her." Jacob growled.

Edward snarled in response, "She wants me to."

He reached out to me again, and got his arm around my back. He started pulling me towards him, but Jacob yerked me in the other direction, "Bella go inside, now!"

I didn't move. Jacob growled, "Bella! Go!"

Edward took a step towards Jacob, who still had his arms around me, I could feel the tremors shaking his skin. "Back away leech. Don't take another step towards her, or ill tear you limb from limb!"

"Jake..." I turned my face into his chest.

"It's okay baby, he won't touch you." Jacob stroked my hair.

I heard Edward grit his teeth.

Who should I pick? Edward? Or Jacob? Ugh this is too hard. I don't want to hurt anybody... but Edward hurt me, he left me. And Jacob would never do that.

Jacob, Edward, Jacob, Edward...

"Bella, you have to choose. Me or him?" Jacob's voice got lower, his lower lip jutted out a little bit.

"I...I..." I can't do this, not now! But he... and he...

I leaned up towards Jacob and kissed his lips, "Jake..."

Tears welled up and spilled out of his eyes, "Your choosing him aren't you? He left you Bella! He could do it again, he..." I kissed him again, swallowing off any other words he might have said.

I broke, sobbing, I fell to the ground. Both men reached for me but I brushed them off.

You could only understand me if you have super hearing, I was sobbing so much. "I need... Jacob... he's my whole life now. I'm sorry Edward. Please just go!"

Edward's voice broke, "Okay Bella. Goodbye." He got into his Volvo and drove away. And Edward Cullen drove out of my life... for good...

Jacob reached down and picked me up into his warm arms and carried me into his room. And sat me pn the bed. "Bella honey, it's okay. Your alright. I love you, I love you." Jacob spoke softly, wrapping his arms around my shaking figure.

"I love you so much Bella. I love you so much it hurts. I can't stand to be away from you." He kissed the top of my head.

"I knew all along Jake. I've always known it was you. I just didn't see it. I'm so sorry..." I sobbed into his chest.

"I don't ever want to be away from you again. Be with me forever, don't ever leave me please Bella." Jacob pulled me as close as possible without crushing me.

I wrapped my ams around his neck, "Never, I'll be with you forever." He kissed me so tenderly and lovingly that I knew I had made the right choice.

And after a few minutes of endless kissing and 'I love you's, I finally decided what we should do...


	9. 2 Weeks Without Jacob

Charlie and I sat in the kitchen eating spaghetti; Jacob had gone to patrol earlier so he couldn't join us. Charlie cleared his throat.

"Bella?"

I looked up at him, "Yeah dad?"

He looked nervous, "I'll just jump right to it. I'm worried about you. You never seem to want to be away from Jacob, like you did with... well, him. I want you to unattach you self from Jacob a little bit."

I stared at him, eyes wide open with shock, "What are you saying dad?"

"Well... I want you to stay away from Jacob for 2 weeks..." Charlie came right out with it.

"WHAT?!" I was completely confused. Why was he saying this?

Charlie sighed, "I forbid you to see Jacob for 2 weeks, until you can handle being away from him. I know your just friends, but…"

Angry tears streamed down my face, "I'm an adult, you can't tell me what to do!" I screamed and ran to my room, I slammed the door.

I picked up the phone and dialed Seth's number, he answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" I heard his cute little boy voice.

"Seth its Bella. I need you to find Jake and tell him to meet me at his house. Now." I struggled to not burst into sobs on the phone.

He sounded worried, "Okay Bella. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, I just need Jacob."

Seth responded, "Give me 5 minutes! Bye Bella."

"Thanks Seth, bye!" I hung up the phone as the tears became worse.

I pulled on my shoes and a jacket and slipped downstairs, Charlie was in the bathroom, easy for me to sneak out.

I grabbed my keys and shut the door, I ran to my truck, not tripping. I shoved the keys in the ignition and coaxed my truck to La Push.

I was bawling by the time I reached the little red house. I turned my truck off and blindedly walked toward the front door. It was raining and I was getting soaked.

Jacob met me half way.

"Bella what's wrong? Seth said..." I fell into his arms sobbing in the middle of the yard.

"Bella what's going on?" I continued to sob as Jacob carried me into the house to his room. He sat us on the bed.

"Baby, your gonna have to talk to me. I can't fix it if you won't tell me what's wrong."

I tried to control the sobs, "Charlie thinks... we're getting too attached... he forbid me to see you for... 2 weeks... I can't stay away from you Jake, I just can't..."

Jacob stroked my hair, pulling me tightly to his chest.

"Sshh baby its okay, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

"I love you..." I said back, shaking.

Jacob kissed my forehead, "Just lay down and sleep. I'll be right here when you wake up. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

I tilted my head up until he kissed my lips, "Okay..."

"Let me get you out of these wet clothes first." Jacob pulled everything off me, I was soaked to the bone, and threw it on the floor. He put his chest against my back and wrapped his arms around me, keeping me warm. I knew it had to be uncomfortable, I felt a hard lump in his pants, but he kept holding on to me, not letting me go even when I fell asleep.


	10. Not Ever Goodbye

I woke up around 4 in the morning, I was still against Jacob's chest, it was so warm. I flipped over to face him, his face was clear of all the worry and bitterness; his dark brown hair tousled over part of his face. He looked so cute. I pressed my lips against his chest. Jacob stirred, his warm brown eyes meeting mine.

I smiled and blushed, "Hi..."

Jacob kissed the top of my head, "Hi. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, did you?" I traced my fingers up his chest to his lips.

Jake smiled, "Pretty well." His eyes trailed down to my chest, then abruptly stopped and closed.

"Ugh, sorry." Jacob pulled away and took his arms away from me.

I looked up at him confused, "Why are you sorry?"

Jacob shifted, I could feel his erection through his pants(again), and pulled the covers over me. "I shouldn't look at you, when your... I should get you some clothes."

He pulled away and got up off the bed. Jacob grabbed some sweats and a t-shirt and threw them on the bed. "I should take you home, get dressed and I'll get my car."

I grabbed his arm, "Jake is something wrong?"

He shook his head, "I just don't want you to get into anymore trouble, I already can't see the love of my life for 2 weeks, I don't think I could handle any more than that..." I could see the tears brim in his sad eyes.

I got up and wrapped my arms around his waist, "I'm sorry. I don't know why Charlie would do this. I'm so so sorry, Jake."

I felt his arms go around me, "It's okay, I'll come see you on Satuday, thats only 6 days away. Charlie will at least let me see you for a little bit, he has to."

"God I hope so. I love you Jacob. I'm gonna miss you." I kissed him, never wanting to stop.

"I'm gonna miss you too, more than you know. I'll be running around your house every night, making sure your safe. Okay?" Jacob kissed me again.

I jumped up and wrapped my legs around his waist. "That's completely fine." I ground my hips into his erection. Causing him to groan.

"Bella.... we can't. I have to get you home." Jacob wrapped his arms around me and grabbed my hips, rubbing me against him even harder and faster until I felt his penis jerk in his pants, Jacob groaned and kept slowly rubbing me against him as the waves of pleasure rocked throgh his body. I moaned as I reached my climax at the same time.

"Wow..." I dropped my legs to the floor. I stepped back, my legs barely holding me up, and grabbed the clothes Jacob put on the bed.

"Umm Bells I'm gonna go to the bathroom." Jacob grabbed a pair of sweats and practically ran to the bathroom.

I got dressed and walked into the living room to wait for Jacob. When he came out of the bathroom he smiled and took my hand and we walked to my car. He opened the door for me and I slid in, and he closed the door after me.

It was a shorter ride than I could have imagined. And after what felt like only 5 minutes we pulled up to my house. I looked up at him, a weak smile on my face.

"I guess this is... goodbye?"

Jacob grabbed my hand, "NO! Don't say it like that! That makes it seem like we're... breaking up or something... its not goodbye."

"I love you Jake... so much." I ran my fingers through his hair.

"I love you Bella..." Jacob kissed me, one of those short, amazing kisses.

He hugged me tightly to his chest, then let me go...

I opened the car door and stepped out; I looked back at Jacob, my eyes wet. I smiled and walked towards the front door. I took a deep breath and walked in. I was immediately greeted my father.

"ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Charlie's face was red.

I sighed, "I needed to say goodbye to Jacob. Now, I'll go up to my room and be grounded for 2 weeks. Thank you and goodnight."

I turned and stomped up the stairs and slammed my door. I undressed and flopped onto my bed. I curled up into a ball and cried myself to sleep.

**A/N- srry this was short! Ill update with another LONGER chapter soon, tonight or tomorrow!**


	11. Saturday

The first week was finally over. It went so slow I thought it was going to kill me. I spent most of my day cleaning, cooking, or doing something to keep me busy. But when it was time to go to bed, I always ended up crying myself to sleep in my room. I thought maybe Charlie would let me call Jacob once, but no, he said that a clean break would be nice for the both of us. Well, it wasnt nice, not at all.

Finally Saturday rolled around and Charlie had agreed that Jacob could come over for an hour or so. I was immensly excited. I took a long shower, putting conditioner in my hair and making sure it was soft and perfect. I got dressed, putting on a long-sleved blue shirt, and a white skirt. I let my hair fall in waves around my shoulders, and I put a little make-up on.

Thankfully, about 30 minutes before Jacob was to arrive, Charlie got a call that he was needed at the station.

"Bella I have to go to work for a little bit, but by the time I get back, Jacob better be gone! And there should be dinner on the table because I wont be home until really late. Okay?" Charlie smiled, and winked.

I giggled, "Okay dad. Have fun at work." I knew Charlie was giving me more time with Jake, but being very subtle about it. I wondered if he was even going to work, or hanging out with Billy? I sighed as Charlie's cruiser pulled out of the driveway and down the street.

I was up in my room reading when I heard the knock on the door, I slid on my sandles and pretty much ran downstairs. I took a deep breath as I opened the front door.

There stood Jacob, just as amazing and beautiful as ever. He smiled at me, _my _smile, he only ever smiled like that for me. I smiled back warmly.

Of course, being Jacob, he was only wearing the bare essentials. Sweats. I laughed and wrapped my arms around him.

"I missed you so much." He whispered in my ear. I shivered.

"I missed you too Jake." We stood hugging in the doorway for a minute, before I pulled away and drug him into the living room. We sat down on the couch, me in his lap.

I buried my face into his chest, inhaling his wonderful scent. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you."

Jake pulled me tighter to him, "I love you too, more than you know."

A moment of silence passed before either of us spoke again.

"Charlie wont be home until late tonight. He had to work." I smiled.

Jacob smiled back, "Well thats funny, I saw him pull up my driveway."

I giggled, "So we have plenty of time. Have you eaten?"

"Not yet." I heard his stomach growl. We both laughed.

"How about I order us a pizza?" I asked, knowing that Jake couldn't say no to food.

He grinned, "Yum! Cheese and pepperoni please."

I walked into the kitchen and grabbed the phone, I ended up ordering 2 larges, and a 2 liter of Coke. When I got off the phone, Jacob pulled me over to him again.

"I seem to have forgotton something." Jacob said with a devious grin. I looked at him confused.

Jacob leaned down and kissed me. His warm lips moved against mine, so tenderly and lovingly. Jake's arms were wrapped around me, pulling me tightly to his chest.

"And did I mention that you look absolutely beautiful today. I'm speechless." He murmured against my lips.

I pulled away and he kissed my forehead. "You don't look to bad yourself."

I jumped as I heard a knock on the door, the pizza couldn't have gotton here _that_ fast_. _I looked at Jacob and shrugged, I walked down the hall to the front door, Jake still in the living room. I opened the door and was yerked into a stone chest, a hand over my mouth.

"Don't scream Bella." Edward's voice rang through my head.

I nodded, tears spilling down my cheeks.

"You promise?"

I nodded again as Edward's hand dropped, "Let's go." He started pulling me towards his car.

I took a deep breath and screamed at the top of my lungs, "JACOB!" Jacob please help me, please.

"Dammit Bella!" Edward smacked my face with his hand. I was bawling by then. Edward's jaw went slack.

"Oh Bella... I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

"Bella! Let her go you fucking leech!" Jacob came up behind us.

Edwards cold hand covered my mouth again. "Come any closer and shes dead."

I looked at Jacob, tears streaming down my face, begging for help. Jake was shaking so bad.

Why would Edward do this to me, I thought he loved me. Maybe he wanted me back this bad.

"EDWARD!" I heard her lovely voice come from behind us know.

Alice Cullen ran to Jacob's side, glaring at her brother. "Edward, let... her... go... _now!" _

Edward's grip tightened around me, "Hell no! She belongs with me, not this mutt!"

"Please... you dont want to hurt her. And I really dont want to hurt you, but I wont let you kill Bella!"

My weak attempts to get away werent helping. But Edward did put his hand down from covering my mouth.

"Jake... Alice... help me...please..." My forehead was bleeding from where Edward smacked me.

And that was it for Jacob. He phased and attacked Edward, Alice grabbing me at the same time.

I watched as Edward and Jacob tore at each other. Edward snapped Jacob's leg in half. I heard the sickening snap, Jacob howled with pain, and I threw up all over the concrete. That slight moment, I saw care in Edward's eyes.

That's when Jacob made his move. His teeth closed around Edward's neck, temporarily stunning him. Alice grabbed Edward ad threw him in the car, he wouldn't be waking up anytime soon.

Jacob phased back and moaned in pain I ran over to him. "Come on Jake, lets get inside." I tried to get him up, but he couldnt stand.

"Bella, dont worry about me, I'll be fine. We need to get your head looked at." Jacob groaned.

"Baby please, let me help you. Tell me what to do!" I begged.

Jacob touched my cheek with his good arm, "I'll heal in a few hours. You, however, need to get help!"

"I've got a medical degree," Alice walked into the room, "And Carlisle has taught me alot."

"Look at her head first." Jacob poined to me.

Alice walked over and examined my head. She dissappeared and came back with medical supplies from my bathroom.

"Here, let me clean you up." I let her clean out my head and wrap it. Once she was done she kissed my head and handed me a couple pills.

"It's for the headache, take one every 4 hours. Now for you wolf boy!" Alice carried Jacob into the house and put him on my bed, and she took a look at Jacob's leg.

I sat back and watched as Jacob explained the wolf healing thing to Alice, and Alice banter back. It was like they were brother and sister. Finally, after both had agreed that Alice would put a brace on Jacob's leg for 6 hours, or until it healed, Jacob turned to me.

"Bella I am so so so sorry. I should have smelled him. Please forgive me, please." Jacob eyes were sad, I could see the tears.

I didn't move for a second, and Jake must have thought that I was mad. He turned away, the tears causing him to shake.

I scooted over to him. "Jake, please don't cry. I'm not mad at you, not at all. I love you and I am so glad you were here. He would have killed me if you weren't!"

Jake turned back towards me, "I love you, and I'm still sorry he did that to you." I leaned over and kissed his lips.

"It's okay, he's gone and he's never ever coming back. Thank you... thank you both" I smiled at Alice.

Alice smiled back, "Well I guess I better get out of here and make sure I get Edward to Carlisle. "

"Will you come back? I still want you in my life." I gave her a tight hug. I did still want to see Alice, she was like my sister.

"Definitely! I love you Bella! Bye!"

"I love you too Alice! Bye!" And then she was gone. I turned back to Jacob.

"Are you okay?" I asked, worried.

Jacob nodded, "Yeah I'm fine. I'm just glad that your okay. I was so scared that I was gonna lose you."

I kissed him again, "Well, you didn't. Now you need to sleep, you must be exhausted." I smelled something, oh pizza. Alice must have brought it in. "And I'll bring you up some pizza."

"Calm down and relax, I'll be right back." I ran downstairs and got us both pizza and coke. I came back upstairs and sat everything on my bed, "Here, eat something."

A few minutes later we had finished our lunch, I put all the empty dishes and cups on the floor. I snuggled up to Jacob's chest.

"I love you Jacob. Get some sleep."

"I love you Bella. Please stay with me." Jake said, the pain evident in his voice. I met his eyes, and put my hand on his cheek.

"Shhh... baby, I will, I'll be right here, just sleep."

Jacob's arms tightened around me as we tried to sleep.


	12. Forever

I woke up shivering, it was really cold in my room. I sat up and looked around. No Jacob. Maybe he went to the bathroom, or the kitchen.

I looked down, realizing that something was missing. I wasn't wearing the outfit from today. I was wearing one of Jacob's white t-shirts. That's weird, I don't remember changing last night before I went to bed.

I got up and walked downstairs, looking for Jake, I noticed the clock in the kitchen said 3:45am, and Jacob wasnt here. The bathroom door was open, and it was dark. Charlie's door was closed, and I could hear him snoring.

What the hell?

Where was Jacob? He couldn't have left, there was no way he could walk. What the HELL?

I started panicing, what had happend to Jake, where is he, WHAT THE HELL?! Oh no, what if it was all a dream... Jake and I's relationship, Edward leaving, Edward getting killed... everything!

As soon as I hit my bed I started sobbing... no, no, no. Jacob. Jacob. Jacob. I couldn't lose him, I loved him. Jacob...

I was screaming at the top of my lungs, when I felt a pair of warm hands shaking me.

"Bella, Bella, wake up. Wake up Bella!" Jacob's husky voice pulled my out of my nightmare.

I sat up, crying. I turned into his warm chest, "Oh Jacob. Jacob."

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" Jacob kissed the top of my head.

"I had a horrible horrible nightmare. You left me." I pressed my body against his. Trying to stop the tears.

Jacob's arms wrapped around me, "Shhhh... thats never gonna happen. I love you and I'm never ever going to leave you!"

"B...b...but if you imprint then you could leave... you won't love me anymore..." I shook harder.

"Oh god Bella, no. I wasn't gonna tell you, but I already imprinted..." Jacob sighed.

I kept sobbing, I pulled Jacob tightly to me, then I let him go. I jumped out of my bed, I put my hand on the wall, facing it.

"Just go Jacob."

"Whoa whoa whoa Bella wait. Your not listening to me!" Jacob grabbed my arm, but I refused to look at him.

"Dammit Jake, just leave!" I pushed him away. I looked up in enough time to see his hurt expression.

I kept pushing him away, "I knew you couldn't possibly love me, I can't trust ANYBODY! I hate you, just get the hell out of here, and don't ever come back!"

Jacob pushed me down on the bed, he grabbed my hands and put them over my head, he hovered above me. "Isabella listen to me."

I started kicking him, "Bella stop it! Dammit I imprinted on YOU!" He growled at me.

I stopped fighting him and just stared at him, my jaw dropped. "M...me? You imprinted on me?"

Jacob sighed letting my hands go, "Yes, thats what I was trying to tell you!" He leaned down and kissed me softly.

"Oh Bella... I love you sooo much. You dont even know! You could never even begin understand. How could you... you know that I... I kept telling you that...hate me..." Now Jacob was sobbing, lying against me.

I hugged Jake tightly to my chest, "No no, baby shhhh..." I stroked his dark hair, his face buried in my shoulder, "Don't cry, please dont cry. I love you."

Jacob leaned up and kissed me, tears falling down both of our cheeks. "God Bella, I love you, I love you so damn much it hurts."

I pulled him as tight as I could to me, "Oh Jacob... Jacob... Jacob... Jacob... My Jacob..." He was MY Jacob, all mine. No one else's.

He held me even tighter, but it didnt hurt, he held me so gently but with so much passion. "Bella please don't ever leave me." Jacob's hands shook.

"Shhh... Jake, no. I will NEVER ever leave you. I love you too much. Don't think like that. I'm YOURS, forever. And I mean forever... I talked to Emily. She told me if you inject wolf blood straight into my heart then I'll live forever, just like you. I want your blood in me Jacob, I want to be with you forever."

Jacob looked up at me, shock clearly evident on his face, "Your kidding right? That's not possible!"

"It is... Emily and Kim are doing it too. Sam wants all 3 of us to do it at once. You'll inject me, Sam- Emily, Jared- Kim. Please Jake. I want this... I want you, forever..." Jacob's lips caught my own, and so much was put in his kiss- release, passion, love, happiness, sadness, anger.

"Bella... are you sure? Are you sure you wont regret it?" I heard the severe pain in his voice.

"I'll never regret this Jake. I want you. I need you. I love you." And he kissed me again, I was so sure that I wanted this.

Jacob's hands wound into my hair, mine wrapped around his neck. "Okay... I'll talk to Sam. Then if I think its safe... I'll do it..."

I dropped my gaze, "Is this what you want Jake? Do you want to do this?"

Jacob tilted my chin up so I'd have to look at him, "Of course Bella! I want to be with you for forever!"

I nodded, "Okay..."

Jake pulled me tight to his chest again, "I'll talk to Sam later then." He squeezed his eyes shut and kissed my forehead.

"Love you Jacob..." I sighed.

"Love you more..." Jake kissed me, swallowing off any other words I might have added.


	13. Sing To Me

_I have yet to put one of these in yet and I really need to…_

**DISCLAIMER- Sadly, I do not own Jacob, Bella, or any of the other Twilight characters! Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and everything about it. I just used her wonderful characters to make my fan-fic. THANKS! **

So the decision was made, Emily would take blood out of Jacob's arm, and then he would inject me at the same time that Sam injected Emily and Jared injected Kim. I was a little nervous but I was excited more than anything. I get to spend forever with Jacob, my love, my life, my soul mate. He was a little wary about it but I could see that he was undoubtfully happy about spending forever with me. Emily said that it would burn for a couple hours, but that would just be my blood changing. I would take a year, no a lifetime, of burning for Jake.

I sighed and flipped over in bed. Jacob had pack work to do last night and I had to sleep alone, and let's just say, I hadn't slept well at ALL. It was only 7:30am and I couldn't get back to sleep. Maybe I should just go see Jake. I'm sure he wouldn't mind at all if I came to see him.

I got dressed and snuck into the bathroom; I brushed my teeth, ran a brush through my hair. I slid on my tennis shoes and grabbed my keys. Charlie wasn't gone yet, so I had to be quiet. Of course, my truck being as loud as it was may have woken him up, but I didn't turn around to check. I sped down the highway to La Push, my truck seeming to move slower than usual. Finally, I pulled up to the little red house and jumped out. I basically ran to the front door, I knocked a couple times and then I heard Billy's voice.

"Come on in Bella." I opened the door and saw him standing against the wall, not yet in his chair.

"Hey Billy! Where's Jacob?" I asked a little too overly excited.

Billy smiled, "In his room, asleep." He pretended to glare at me, but he was still smiling.

"Thanks Billy! Go back to bed." I made my way to Jake's room, quietly opening the door and closing it behind me.

Jacob was lying on his stomach, wearing only a pair of sweats, stretched across his entire bed (note to self, buy Jacob a new bed), his dark hair tousled over his face. I tiptoed over to him and layed down next to him, curling up against his side. Instinctively, his arms wrapped around me, pulling me tight to his chest. I snuggled closer to him.

"God I love you so much Jake…" I sighed. I lightly kissed his lips, and slid my lips down his neck, and across his chest. And that's what woke him up.

"Bella? Wow, that's a damn good way to wake up." Jacob chuckled.

I slid back up his body to his lips. I kissed him, sliding my tongue in his mouth. Jake flipped us over to where I was underneath him, his hands slid up my sides, squeezing my breasts lightly. I moaned in his mouth.

"Oh Bella… I want you soooo bad…" Jacob groaned.

"I know… I want you too. It's just so hard, we can't ever be alone. We don't have any other place to go besides my house or yours, but our dads are always home." I panted, still trying to breathe.

Jake started pulling off his sweats, but I stopped him. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"Sorry, my umm… erection is getting too painful pushing against my pants." Jacob blushed.

I laughed and helped him pull his pants off. He tossed them onto the floor, groaning. "Ugh that didn't help much. It still hurts." His penis bobbed against his stomach.

"Jake?" I asked, my voice shaking. "Do you think you can stay quiet?"

He looked at me curiously, "What do you mean?"

I pulled my shirt off, then my pants, leaving me in my undergarments. "I mean, can you stay quiet."

The look on his face was priceless as I went over and locked his door, and came back to straddle his hips.

Jacob stuttered, "Uh… ye…yeah. I can." I smiled and pulled my underwear down, while Jake unclasped my bra.

I straddled his hips again, "Ready?"

"Absolutely!" I sank down on him slowly, his length engulfing me. We both groaned quietly as I began to rock my hips against him.

"Jaaaacobbbb…" I moaned softly. I lifted myself off of him and sank down again. I gasped as Jacob flipped us over, so that he was on top.

Jake thrust into me a few times before I felt my world crumble around the edges. I felt Jake cum into me and we kept kissing, swallowing each others moans of pleasure.

Jacob collapsed next to me on the bed, exhausted. "Damn Bella. I missed that… a lot…" He didn't pull himself out yet, we both wanted to enjoy the feeling a little longer.

"Me too Jake…" I panted. We both groaned as he slid his softening penis out of my body. I immediately felt like a small piece of me was missing.

Jacob pulled me into a warm, gentle hug. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Jacob. We need to get up though; I don't think you want Billy to walk in on this." I gestured to our naked bodies.

He growled, "Ugh, okay. I don't want to get up…"

I kissed his cheek, "I know baby, I don't want to either, but we have to. Come on." I pulled him up and we got dressed.

I went to open the door, but Jake pushed me up against it, kissing me hard and passionately. I slid my tongue in his mouth, but I pulled away before I ripped his clothes off and made love to him again.

"Dammit Jake. Stop it." I pushed him back a foot.

The hurt expression on his face made me rethink my words; I realized what he could have heard in them.

He whimpered, his voice breaking, "I'm sorry." He took another step back, his eyes dropping to the floor; I saw his lower lip push out.

I stepped towards him and wrapped my arms around his waist, "Oh Jacob. That's not what I meant sweetheart. I just want you to stop before I have to take advantage of you again. Awww baby please don't cry." I felt him sobbing a little bit, "What's wrong honey?"

Jacob shook his head, "I just… am sick of never being able to be with you. I'm either patrolling all the time, or we're at school, something always gets in the way. And now that Charlie keeps checking on you in the middle of the night, I can't stay over. I just want to hold you in my arms all night. I love you so god damn much and I miss you. And it's been 5 years ago today since my mom died…" His voice broke and he sobbed again.

I pulled Jacob closer to me, and he wrapped his arms around me, "Baby… shhh… its okay. I know you miss your mom, I'm sure it's hard to lose someone like that. And I miss you too, to the point that I broke down crying in school the other day. I'll have a talk with Charlie and tell him I need my privacy so he'll stop coming in here at night. It'll be okay. I promise." I rubbed his back and pulled him back to the bed.

"Lets just lay here until you get calmed down." I held him in my arms as he cried, I kissed the top of his head, "Shhh… it's okay, everything is okay."

"I miss my mom…" Jacob sobbed even harder.

I wanted to cry hearing him say that, it sounded so weak and hurt I just wanted to hold him and never let go. "Oh Jake… I know you do sweetheart. I'm so sorry."

"Bella, please please don't leave. Not now, please." Jacob clutched at me frantically.

"I'm not gonna leave, I promise. I'll be right here, just go to sleep. I'm not going anywhere. I love you."

Jacob choked on his words, "I love you too…" I continued holding him until he fell asleep.

I watched him sleep; he looked so cute, like a little boy again. Every few minutes he would twitch and shake, inching closer to me. He muttered "Mommy" once in his sleep and a few tears escaped my eyes. Poor Jacob, loosing his mom at such a young age.

After an hour or so, I realized how much I had to pee. I slowly crawled out of bed and made my way to the bathroom down the hall, making as little noise as possible.

When I got back to Jacob's door I heard muffled sobs coming from inside. I opened his door and quickly closed it behind me. Jacob was sitting up, his face in his hands, crying.

I quickly walked over to him and pulled him into my arms, "Jacob… its okay. I'm here. Calm down."

"You… you said you weren't gonna lea… leave… bu…but you did..." Jacob sobbed. I pulled him back so he was lying down.

"I'm not leaving, I didn't go anywhere but the bathroom. Its ok sweetheart, I'm right here and I won't leave you." I held him close, he normally wasn't this needy and clingy but he had a good reason. "Just relax, I'm right here. Go back to sleep." I kissed his forehead.

Jacob snuggled against me, "I love you, I'm sorry about this…"

"Don't be sorry, you have every right to be upset. Just get some sleep. It'll be okay." I held him in my arms, running my fingers through his hair.

"I can't sleep… will you sing to me?" Jacob asked.

Me sing? I mean, in my shower sure, but I wasn't that good. I guess I could though… for Jacob.

"What do you want me to sing?" I asked, rubbing his shoulder.

"I don't know… whatever you want. Something soft." Jacob sighed.

I thought it over for a second, "Okay baby, close your eyes, try to relax."

_Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
Its a good morning beautiful day_

I couldn't see the light  
I didn't know day from night  
I had no reason to care  
Since you came along  
I can face the dawn  
Cause I know you'll be there

Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
Its a good morning beautiful day

I never worry  
If its raining outside  
Cause in here with you girl  
The sun always shines

Good morning beautiful  
How was your night  
Mine was wonderful  
With you by my side  
And when I open my eyes  
And see your sweet face  
Its a good morning beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful day

Good morning beautiful  
Its a beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful  
Good morning  
Good morning beautiful  
What a beautiful day  
Good morning beautiful

As soon as I finished the last line, he was snoring softly. I snuggled up closer to him, held him in my arms, and fell asleep.

**A/N- June 25****th****- I redid this chapter because I am going to continue the story as of now, and I'd rather continue it this way, I kept getting writers block with the other ending. **


	14. Sex and Dry Fucking?

I woke up, Jacob still snoring next to me. I kissed his forehead. He stirred, "Good morning, again."

"Morning baby. I love you." I leaned in and kissed his lips.

Jacob's eyes were bloodshot as they met mine. "I love you too."

We lay there for a few minutes, just kissing and touching each other.

"I *kiss* love *kiss* you *kiss* Bella.*kiss* marry *kiss* me." Jacob panted.

I was stunned as I pulled away from him, did he really just ask me to marry him? No, I must have heard him wrong. I just continued to stare at him.

"Bells? Bella?" Jacob shook my shoulder.

I continued to stare at him for a second, "Did you just… ask me to marry you?"

Jacob blushed, "Yeah I did. I love you Bella, more than anything in this world. You're my everything. We won't get married until after we both finish high school, but I do want to marry you. This is just a promise that we'll be together forever."

I leaned in and kissed him with all the love in my heart, "Yes Jacob. I'll love you forever. I do want to marry you!"

Jacob smiled as brightly as I thought possible and kissed me hard and long, his body hovered over mine. I pulled his shirt off over his head as he slipped my pants off. We kissed and kissed as all our clothes disappeared.

I caressed Jacob's face as he hovered above me, "You're the most amazing man in the world. I love you more than life itself."

Jacob took my face between his hands and kissed me so gently, but with so much love I thought my heart would burst. "Isabella Marie Swan, you're the most amazing woman in the world. I love you too, I always will."

A few tears escaped my eyes, and Jacob kissed them away. Jacob slowly slid himself into me, his eyes focused on mine.

I moaned softly. Jacob made slow, sweet love to me, gently thrusting in and out of me, to the point it was driving me mad. My hips met every thrust his made. Jacob's hands massaged my breasts as my hands roamed his chest and his back.

We made love for a few hours before either of us climaxed, whispering how much we loved each other and needed each other.

* * *

Jacob kissed my forehead, "I need to go patrol soon baby. Are you gonna be okay here or do you want me to take you home?" He made a face at the word home.

I bit my lip and looked down. I wonder what Charlie will say, he doesn't know about us yet, but… maybe Jacob could call him. I couldn't ask him to do that, even though I know he would in a second.

"I'll just take you home." Jacob's voice was husky, hiding his disappointment voice. He put sweats on and turned around and walked out his door to the hallway, I heard his footsteps go to the living room, then stop and I heard him approach his room. I put my clothes back on and sat down on his bed.

"Bella, aren't you coming, it's late. Charlie will be expecting you soon." Jacob reached to pull me up, but I shook my head.

"Can you call Charlie and tell him I'm spending the night, that's all I'm worried about." I intertwined his fingers with mine, and kissed the back of his hand.

Jacob pulled me up, pulling me against his chest. "Absolutely. I won't be back too late, but it'll be at least 2 or 3 in the morning. I really don't mind taking you home if you want though."

I rolled my eyes at him and kissed him gently. "I want to stay right here, in your arms all night. Or at the least, in your bed, waiting for you." I bit my lip and grinned seductively.

Jacob groaned, "You're gonna kill me woman. I don't know how I'm gonna focus on patrolling when I know you're here, waiting for me. I'm gonna go call Charlie before I ravage you."

I giggled as Jacob went to the living room. I quickly took all my clothes off except my underwear and put one of his shirts on, it hung around my knees. I messed my hair up a little bit and layed down on Jacob's bed, pulling his shirt up to around my thighs.

Jacob came back a few minutes later, carrying an assortment of food. "Here Bells, I brought us some food before I go, and Charlie said its fine, as long as Billy said its okay, and he does… holy shit!"

I bit my lip and took the food from Jacob, laying it on the bed. He had brought sandwiches and chips and 2 cokes and some fruit.

I kneeled on the edge of the bed and put my hands on Jacob's chest, "Thank you. Let's eat." I reached over and grabbed a banana, and slowly peeled it, I slowly slid the top of it in my mouth, swirling my tongue around it. I nibbled on it and bit the first part off. Jacob watched me, memorized the whole time.

"Oh fuck Bells." Jacob took the banana out of my hand and put it, and the tray, on the floor.

Jacob crushed his lips to mine and pushed me back on the bed, straddling me. He pushed his hips into mine, and I felt how hard he was.

"Jacob… oh god. We can't. You have to go. Patrol. Now. Godddd Jacob…" I moaned as he rubbed his hips into mine faster.

Jacob whined, "Can't we just do this quickly? You got me so hot and bothered, and your just gonna make me leave? Belllssss… pleaseeee?"

I laughed, "I'll make you a deal- we keep our clothes on, but we can… well… rub against each other till we… finish." I was blushing furiously by the time I finished my sentence.

"Dry fucking?" Jacob busted up laughing.

If it was even possible I blushed even harder. "Shut up Jacob. Just kiss me."

He latched his mouth onto mine and started humping me. I raised my hips eagerly to get better friction. I moaned into his mouth as I felt myself approaching my climax. I felt the waves of pleasure crash over me, "Oh Jacob, Jacob, Jacob!"

Jacob kept pressing against me, faster and faster until I felt his body shudder as he reached his climax. "Bella!"

Jake and I layed there for a second to catch our breath. I looked down at a dark wet spot on the front of Jacob's grey sweats. I bit my lip but tugged Jacob's sweats down; the inside was covered in his cum.

I looked at his now limp penis, which was covered in cum too. I thought I'd surprise him before he left and I leaned down and licked it all off him.

"Now you really have to go. I really wish you wouldn't, I'd rather lay with you all night, but you have a duty. I'll see you in a few hours." I kissed his lips.

"Ugh I know. I'll see you later, finish eating and get some sleep. I love you baby." Jacob kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too." I smiled at him as he grabbed a couple sandwiches and walked out of the room. I heard the front door shut and I giggled.

I grabbed a sandwich and a handful of chips and ate while I read one of the book's Jacob needed to read for school. Once I finished eating I continued to read until I fell asleep.

I felt warm arms wrap around me a few hours later, I snuggled into Jacob's chest and heard him whisper "I love you" before I fell back asleep.

* * *


	15. A Replacement

**A/N- Sorry It took so long, I've had MAJOR writer's block! **

Friday night Charlie was working late, so he asked Jacob to stay with me until he got home. Which I had absolutely no problem with, of course.

Jake and I were lounging on the couch, we had eaten dinner a little bit earlier, I had made Chicken Parmesan for the both of us, and extra for Charlie when he got home.

I sighed as I sat on the couch, leaning back against Jacob's chest, watching NCIS.

"What baby?" Jacob asked, hearing my sigh.

"It's nothing love, don't worry about it." I turned and smiled at him and stroked my fingers across his cheek.

Jacob turned me around so I faced him completely, I could see the serious worry and hurt in his dark brown eyes. "Bells you've been acting strange for a couple days now. Please talk to me; we're still best friends aren't we?"

I smiled in reassurance to him, "Of course we are Jacob, we're much more than that. And I promise you it's not a big deal. I've just been thinking about graduation and college lately. Nothing to worry about." I leaned in and kissed his forehead.

Jacob ran his fingers through my soft hair, "Okay, as long as that's it."

"It is, I promise. I love you." I leaned towards his lips.

"I love you too." Jacob's lips gently pressed into mine. We kissed softly and slowly, just enjoying our time together.

I broke our kiss and leaned back against his chest again. He wrapped his arms around my waist. "You're coming through the window tonight right?"

"I wish I could Bells, but we have a pack meeting tonight. We caught whiff of a few vampires, nothing serious, but we're stepping up patrols a little bit."

I sighed; I really wanted him to stay with me tonight. "Okay Jake."

I untangled myself from him, knowing that the closer and more comfortable I got with him, the harder it would be to have him leave. I slid away from him on the couch, sitting on the opposite side, far enough away that he couldn't wrap his arms around me.

"Bells? Come here." Jacob reached for me but I shook my head. "Baby, please, come here. Why are you pushing me away? And not just physically, you won't talk to me anymore."

I ran my fingers through my hair. "Jake, I'm not pushing you away."

Jacob sighed, exasperated. "Yes you are! First, you don't tell me that you're worried about college. Now, you pull away from me for no reason. I don't know what I'm doing wrong. Bella, do you really love me? Or am I just a replacement for Edward?"

I flinched as Jacob's words lashed through my chest. I gritted my teeth, what the hell is his problem? Ugh!

"Get out of my house."

Jacob's jaw dropped, his eyes wide with shock. "Wh…what?

I stood up off the couch and pointed towards the door, "Get the hell out of my house, NOW!"

Jacob jumped up and walked towards me, "B...Bells. I... I'm…" He stuttered.

I took a step back away from him, "Jake I said get out and I meant it! Now go!"

"Bells please don't do this." Jacob's eyes filled with tears.

I opened the front door, "Leave Jacob. I don't want you here."

Jacob walked out the door, "I love you."

I wouldn't let him make me feel bad for him, so I just slammed the door and locked it.

I ran up to my room, locked my door, and threw myself on my bed and sobbed. I was mad at Jacob, but I was more mad at myself for letting his words get to me. It wasn't that I meant to push him away, but I didn't want to bring up graduation and college because I knew it would upset him, and I pulled away from him so it would hurt less when he left tonight.

And of course I loved him, how could he think otherwise? Ugh, and of course he's not a fucking replacement for Edward. Yes, I still love Edward, a part of me always will, but it's not the same love I feel for Jacob.

I continued to sob until I fell asleep.

Jacob POV-

I can't believe she kicked me out.

God, I'm so stupid! What the hell was I thinking? Yeah I was upset because she pulled away, and she's been pushing me away lately, but that was NO excuse for what I said.

I phased into wolf form and laid beneath her window for the rest of the night. I didn't bother going to the pack meeting, and Sam didn't say anything when all the other guys phased, so they phased back and did the meeting human. I couldn't fall asleep. I laid there and listened to Bella cry herself to sleep. Every time she sobbed it sent a sharp pain right through my chest. I felt useless and like shit. I had to make her feel better. I couldn't let her feel like this ever again.

Bella POV-

I woke up really cold the next morning and I grabbed for Jacob, but didn't find him. I quickly remembered what happened last night and thick guilt washed through me. How could I have reacted that way to him? He was just upset and worried about me all I did was throw him out of my house. Oh god, how could I have been so stupid?

I jumped out of bed and grabbed a hoodie out of my closet; I threw on a pair of black sweatpants and rushed out of my bedroom. I slid on my tennis shoes when I got downstairs. I looked to see if Charlie's cruiser was in the driveway and it was, so I looked at the clock and realized it was only 8:45am. Oh well, I had to see Jacob now.

I grabbed my keys and ran out the front door, shutting it quietly behind me. I hurried out into my truck only to stop short to see Jake standing against it wearing the same clothes he had on last night.

I walked towards him, "Jake? I was just headed to you're..." I tried to finish but he interrupted me.

"Bella I am so so so sorry. I didn't mean what I said. I feel so stupid. I'm sorry." I looked at him closer and saw that his eyes were puffy and bloodshot. I really hurt him last night; he must not have left, or slept.

I put my hand on his cheek, "No Jake, _I'm _sorry. I shouldn't have made you leave, I feel horrible about it. I got upset over nothing. Yeah what you said really made me mad, but I over-reacted. We really need to talk though."

Jacob's expression turned tortured and he fell to his knees in front of me, he wrapped his arms around my waist, I saw the tears in his eyes. "Please Bella please. I'm so sorry. Please don't do this, I love you so much. I can't live without you, you're my whole life. Please, I'm sorry."

I pulled him against me, and kissed the top of his head. "Oh god Jake no. No, no, no. That's not what I meant baby. Jacob Black, I love you more than anything in this world. We just need to talk about what you said; I need to assure you that I love you and only you."

Jacob tilted his head back, his eyes hopeful, "Really? So you're not breaking up with me?"

I ran my hand through his hair. "Of course I'm not breaking up with you Jacob. I love you too much; I could never break up with you. It's you and me forever, remember?"

Jacob stood up and picked me up in his arms, twirling me around in a circle. "God I love you so much Bella." His lips crushed onto mine, and my hands tangled in his hair. Jacob's tongue massaged mine and sucked on it. I moaned into his mouth.

I pulled away, panting. "Let's… uh, go inside."

Jacob chuckled, but tightened his arms around me when I went to walk away, "I'm not letting you go today."

I turned around and looked at him; I could see the sadness in his eyes. "I'm sorry Jacob. I'm never going to let you feel like that again, I promise. Let's go inside and we can get something to eat and lay around on the couch. You look like you haven't slept."

Jacob bit his lip and avoided my gaze, "Well… I haven't. I phased and layed under your window all night, I couldn't sleep."

I kissed him softly, "Aww baby… why don't you go home and get some sleep then?"

Jacob held me against him, panicking again, "No, I'm not leaving you today, not for anything. I don't need sleep, I need you."

I smiled lightly at him, "Let's go inside, we can go sleep in my room. I didn't get a lot of sleep either. I missed having you holding me all night."

Jacob kissed my forehead, "I missed holding you all night." He kept one arm wrapped around my waist as we walked into the house.

"You want some breakfast first?" I asked, knowing the last time he ate was about 12 hours ago.

"Sure!" Jacob smiled. He kept his arms around me as I assembled breakfast. I made us eggs, pancakes, bacon, and sausage.

I set a few things out on the table, like orange juice, milk, and butter while everything finished cooking.

Once breakfast was ready, I sat it all out on the table. I pulled 2 chairs next to each other so Jacob could keep his hold on me.

We ate everything I had made, both of us were starving. I cleaned everything up, and heard Charlie's alarm clock going off.

"Crap. Jake you're gonna have to let me go, and stand a few feet away from me. Charlie's gonna be up and out here in a few minutes." I quickly got the coffee started.

Jacob pouted, "Can't we just tell Charlie now. He's gonna get suspicious sooner or later."

I bit my lip, "Yeah… I guess so."

Jacob grinned and wrapped both arms around my waist, and leaned in to meet my lips. He slipped his tongue into my mouth and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey kids! Holy shit!"

I broke away from Jacob to see Charlie standing in the doorway, his mouth agape.

"Ch…Dad?!" My cheeks were burning; I turned around and put my face in Jacob's chest.

Jacob laughed but wrapped his arms around my waist.

Charlie choked, "Umm… is there something you two want to tell me?"

Jacob laughed again, "Well Charlie, what you see is what you get!"

I groaned, my cheeks getting redder. Jacob AND Charlie busted out laughing. I raised my head and turned, shocked, to my father.

"It's about time!" Charlie laughed; he walked over and slapped Jacob on the back.

Jacob smiled and kissed me, right there in front of Charlie.

I giggled but pulled away from his kiss, "Stop it Jacob." I playfully slapped his shoulder.

He smiled wider and kissed my forehead.

"Alright alright, so what are you kid's doing today?" Charlie asked, grabbing a cup of coffee.

Jacob leaned against the counter, and I leaned back into his chest. "We were gonna hang out around here, watch movies, just relax. What are you doing today?"

Charlie nodded towards the front door, where all his fishing stuff was sitting. "Billy and I are going fishing today, and we might stay the night at the camp or something."

I was elated as soon as Charlie said he wouldn't be home tonight, it meant I got to spend the entire day AND night with Jacob.

I kept my elation hidden from Charlie, "Okay dad."

Charlie finished his coffee and gave me a one armed hug, "Bye kid. Be good!"

"I will, bye dad." I hugged him back.

Charlie walked out of the kitchen, grabbed his fishing stuff, and walked out the front door.

I smiled at Jacob. It was going to be a long night.

**Sorry the ending sucked, I've been working on this chapter for a month, and I could never get the ending right! **


	16. Always and Forever

**AN: I know I havent written in over 2 years, but I got the sudden urge to write this chapter. This may be the last chapter, but who knows, I might write another in 2 years lol. But this can technically be an ending, so enjoy!**

As soon as Charlie left, I walked back into the living room, Jacob on my heels, and I layed down on the couch. Yawning, I closed my eyes and rested my head on a pillow.

I felt Jacob kiss my forehead and I opened my eyes. "Lets go to my room."

Jacob lifted me up and carried me into my room and placed me on my bed, he closed my door an layed down next to me. I looked into his warm dark eyes and spoke, "Jacob, I need you to know something."

"Yeah Bells?" I could hear the hesitancy in his voice.

I reached over and ran my fingers through his hair, "Honey, you have to know that I love you and only you. The feelings I had for Edward can't even compare the ones I have for you. I love you so much. Don't ever doubt that."

Jacob sighed and placed his forehead against mine, "I know. I'm just scared. I love you too, more than you can imagine, the thought of losing you kills me." He bit his lip and avoided my gaze.

I tipped his head up to meet mine and lightly kissed his warm lips, and in return he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Being in his arms was an amazing feeling.

When we pulled away to breathe, I felt my eyes well up with tears and I looked down before he could see that I was crying. I buried my face in his chest and quietly sobbed. It wasn't until the tears starting soaking through his black cotton t-shirt that he pulled me back to look at me.

"Bells? What's wrong honey?" He cupped my face in his warm hand and tilted my face to see me. "Why are you crying?"

I took a shaky breath, "I... I'm scared. What if Victoria comes back?"

I felt the growl rising in Jacob's chest, "She wont touch you. I won't let her get anywhere near you." He growled out.

"That's what I'm worried about. What if you, or one of the pack, gets hurt trying to protect me? I can't have someone die because of me. I'd rather let her kill me." I shook my head, no one would get hurt for me ever again.

Jacob snarled and started shaking, "Bella I refuse to let you put yourself in harm's way. We're made for this." He then jumped up from the bed and started pacing across the room, fighting the urge to phase.

I sighed and sat up, "Jacob. I'm not gonna argue about this. If she comes here, I won't let you try and protect me, I'll die first."

He roared, "NO! YOU WILL NOT!"

I rolled my eyes, "Stop being an ass Jake." Jacob was in front of me in an instant, less than an inch from my face, he was seconds away from phasing. He snarled at me.

I flinched away from him, for once terrified of him. I think he saw the terror in my eyes, because in an instant he was jumping out the window, and I jumped up in just enough time to see his tattered clothes on the ground and a russett wolf darting into the forest.

I stumbled down the stairs and out the front door into the sunset, it was almost dark outside.

I walked towards the forest, but slumped to the ground and started to cry. I had never been so terrified of my boyfriend before. I buried my face into my hands, but then I heard a rustle in the bushes and a whimper.

I looked up to see Jacob-wolf walking towards me on all fours, his head down and his tail between his legs. Any other time I probably would've found that funny.

The russett wolf stopped a few feet in front of me and layed down, whimpering. Then suddenly the wolf was gone and in his place was Jacob, who pulled on another pair of sweatpants, apparently the only thing he had savaged.

I saw Jacob walk towards me, and when he reached out to me, I flinched and shied away from him. He immediately took his hand back and his eyes focused intently on the ground.

I took a deep breath and stood up, and took a step towards him. "Jake?"

I saw Jacob take a step back, less than a foot from me, "No, don't." He said quietly, putting his hand up,

Quickly, I stepped forward and wrapped my arms around his waist, and buried my face in his chest. I felt his hand go into my hair and felt him start shaking again, "I'm sorry Bella. So sorry. I didn't mean to scare you like that, I just got so angry, thinking that you would risk your life so I wouldn't get hurt. I can't live without you, I'd die without you, I love you so much. I can't..."

"Shhh..." I said, interrupting him, "Stop. I know." I felt him kiss the top of my head, still murmuring his apologies.

"Jacob, come on, lets go inside. It's okay, just stay calm." I leaned back and placed my hand on his chest. He nodded and followed me inside. I led him to the couch and we sat down.

I intertwined our fingers and squeezed his hand, "I love you. I would risk my life for you..." I saw him open his mouth to protest, but I silenced him with a look. "And I know you would do the same. I know you want to protect me, and I feel bad for calling you an ass."

Jacob chuckled softly, "I was acting like an ass, but I'm an ass that loves you."

I laid my head on his shoulder, kissing his neck. "I love you too." I then yawned.

Jacob pulled us down so we were laying on my bed, "Sleep my love. I'll be right here protecting you. Always and forever."

I curled into his chest and fell into a deep sleep, in his arms where I would stay, _Always and Forever._

_**THE END? (Maybe...)**_


	17. MakeUp Sex

I woke up, sprawled out on Jacob's warm chest. I yawned and leaned up to look at Jacob's sleeping face. He looked so adorable when he was sleeping, all the stress and worry was absent from his face. I reached up and traced his lips with my fingertips, trying to wake him up. When that didn't work, I leaned up and pressed my lips to his, kissing him softly. After a few seconds, I felt him respond, and his lips started moving against mine. He bit and licked my bottom lip, begging for entrance. I opened my mouth, and as my tongue met his, he groaned, and I felt something hard pressing against my leg.

I giggled and pulled away from him, "Someone's excited."

Jacob ran his hands eagerly up my back, grinning, "Well my girlfriend is lying on top of me, of course I'm excited."

I rolled my eyes and tried to roll off of him, but his arms tightened around my waist, pinning me to him.

"You're not going anywhere." Jacob smiled and I stuck my tongue out at him.

I figured I'd torture him a little bit and slipped my shirt off. Then I moved so my hips were straddling his waist and I ground against him.

Jacob moaned loudly and his eyes rolled back into his head as his hips involuntarily thrust against mine. When I knew he was distracted, I slipped off of him and onto the floor. Jacob immediately groaned.

"Ugh Bella. Not fair. Come back here." Jacob pouted and whimpered. I smiled at his sad puppy dog expression.

"Nope." I skipped over to the door, but as soon as I reached it, I felt warm arms wrap around my waist. I also felt Jacob's arousal pressed against my lower back.

"Isabella, it's not nice to tease me." Jacob growled as he thrust his hips against me.

I turned around in his arms and gave him an innocent look, "I don't know what you're talking about." I knew he wasn't gonna let me just get away with this that easily.

Jacob's hand slid down and pressed against my clothed entrance. I bit my lip and moaned as his fingers moved against my clit and entrance. My eyes closed and I tried thrusting my hips against his hand, but all of a sudden, he was gone.

I opened my eyes to find Jacob nowhere to be found. I walked down the stairs and into my kitchen and I saw Jacob assembling himself a sandwich. I just stood there, my mouth agape, as he walked past me with his sandwich and he walked into the living room.

Once I could make my feet move again, I followed Jacob into the living room, he had turned the TV on and was watching some movie. I walked over to him and plopped down onto his lap and attempted to watch the movie too. But all I could think about was the feeling of Jacob's fingers against me, and I felt myself get wet.

I heard Jacob's intake of breath, but he didn't respond in any other way. I tried to focus on the movie, which happened to be The Notebook. And the particular scene that was on was the make-out scene.

I wiggled my hips, trying to get friction, and I felt Jacob's hardness press against me. I wiggled my hips again, trying to make Jacob lose control.

Jacob turned me around so I was facing him and straddling his hips, and pressed his lips to mine, giving in, silently telling me I won this teasing game.

I giggled and stroked him through his shorts, and his eyes rolled back in his head, "Ungh Bella, don't tease me, I can't take it. I need you so bad."

I pulled my shorts and underwear down, and then pulled his off. "I'm not teasing. I want you too."

I needed Jacob, bad. Especially since our fight yesterday, I needed to show him how much I love him.

I raised my hand to Jacob's cheek, "Jake, you know I love you right. I know you want to protect me, and I won't stop you. I want to protect you too. I can't live without you, I need you. I feel empty without you around."

Jacob smiled and lightly kissed me, "I love you with all my heart Isabella Marie Swan. I will protect you with all I have. I can't live without you, nor would I want to. Can I make love to you?"

I nodded and felt him carry me up to my bed and lay me down. Jacob pressed his erection against my folds and slowly slid into me. We both moaned at the feeling.

Jacob was panting already, "Oh god. 'M not gonna last long Bells. 'M sorry." He whimpered as he felt my walls clench around him.

I moaned as I felt my climax approach already. I raised my leg up over his shoulder and moaned as Jacob hit new spots that made me shake with pleasure.

Jacob groped my breasts and sucked on my nipples as he thrust into me over and over again. I slowly felt the coil in my stomach coming unraveled as my orgasm hit me. I moaned out loud, "Fuckkkkkk."

Jacob shook above me, and I felt his penis twitch inside me as he spilled himself into me. "Oh god Bells… Oh god… so good… Fuck!"

Jacob and I were drenched in sweat as he layed down next to me, still panting. I whimpered as I felt his penis slip out of me, feeling empty.

"I love you Bells. So much." Jacob twined his fingers with mine, kissing me softly.

"I love you too Jacob." I felt myself slowly drifting into unconsciousness. The last words I heard were from Jacob, "_Goodnight my imprint" _

And I was and always will be, his imprint and his love.


	18. Move to La Push?

I woke up, yet again, in bed. However, this time I was alone. I sat up in bed, looking for Jacob, but found a note lying next to me.

_My beautiful Bella,_

_As much as I want to lay naked in bed with you forever, I have to go patrol. I will see you in a few hours lovely. Be safe._

_ Your wolf, _

_ Jacob_

I sighed and got out of bed and threw on a pair of yoga pants and a tank top, I figured why not get some cleaning done with the extra time I had.

First I grabbed all the laundry out of my room, aside from my sheets; I wanted to keep those until after Jacob got back. I was already getting a little hot and bothered just thinking about Jacob's body on mine. Then I ran down and grabbed Charlie's laundry and sheets and threw those in the wash as well.

I looked at the clock in the kitchen and saw it was 3 a.m. I had slept too much today, I was becoming nocturnal. I laughed at this thought, but wandered over to the sink to do some dishes. Once I had all those scrubbed and dried, my stomach growled.

I opened the refrigerator and grabbed an apple and a cup of milk and wandered back into the living room to wait for Jacob to get back. As soon as I flipped the TV on there was a knock on the door.

I assumed it would be Jacob, so I skipped to the door happily, and as I reached for the door handle and began to open it, the realization hit me. It couldn't have been Jacob at the door, Jacob would always just come in, but it was too late.

On the other side of the door stood my worst fear… Edward Cullen.

I immediately dropped my apple, but of course with his speed, Edward caught it instantly. He tried to hand it to me, but I took a step back.

"Hello love." His velvety voice rung in my ears, and I almost cringed at the sound.

I took another small step back and spoke in a shaky voice, "What are you doing here?"

Edward smiled his crooked smile, "Alice saw your future re-appear, so I came straight here. I knew you'd make the right choice."

My eyes widened and I couldn't even speak. Edward took a step into the house and immediately froze. He sniffed and his expression became ferocious.

"_That MUTT defiled you._" I noticed it wasn't a question. Edward snarled and tore up the stairs to my room. I was so scared I couldn't even scream. Oh god, Jacob please come back. He's going to kill me.

Edward reappeared at the bottom of the stairs clutching the sheet from my bed. Between gritted teeth, he managed to spit out, "He hurt you. I'm going to kill that mutt."

I cocked my head, "Edward, Jacob didn't hurt me."

Edward took a step closer to me and showed me my sheet; there was a small pool of blood on it. I wonder where that came from.

"Edward. Jacob didn't hurt me. I don't know what happened." Then it dawned on me, the blood was _mine_. It must have happened when we were having sex, and Jacob never smelled it.

"Jacob loves me. He would never hurt me on purpose. It happens sometimes. He didn't mean to make me bleed. He's always careful with me." I calmly explained, trying not to show my fear to Edward. I wasn't sure if I was going to make it out of this alive.

Edward snarled, "Apparently Alice was wrong. You're still with the filthy mutt; you're such a whore Bella." With that he shoved me out of the way, knocking me to the floor, and then he was gone.

I started crying, curled up on the floor. I looked at my arm to notice a large bruise forming on my skin. I wasn't sure how to explain that to… Jacob. Oh god. He couldn't know Edward was here.

I immediately ran to the kitchen and grabbed a can of Lysol and sprayed it all over the living room, and the entry way. Just for good measure, I sprayed some in the kitchen and bathroom so Jacob wouldn't question it.

Slowly, I made my way back to the couch, when I heard the front door open. I cringed and held my breath, waiting for what was going to happen next.

Jacob walked in with a smile on his face, "Hey Bells. I missed you." He immediately grabbed me into a bear hug and placed me back on the couch. I sat there quietly, with my head on his shoulder, trying not to start sobbing.

"I missed you too Jake. Want something to eat?" I stood up and walked slowly to the kitchen, Jacob following behind me. I started making him a few sandwiches when he grabbed my arm.

"Bells! What happened to your arm?" I cringed, not sure of what I was going to say.

Taking a deep breath, I said, "Oh you know, just ran into the stair rail."

Jacob started chuckling, "Only you Bells." If he only knew.

Once Jacob had finished his dinner, he insisted we go upstairs to lie down. We climbed the stairs and as soon as he entered my room, Jacob froze. I ran into him, not expecting him to stop.

Jacob turned to face me, a loud growl in his chest, his expression mixed between anger, pain, hurt, and just plain pissed.

It was then that I realized that I had forgotten to spray my room. I knew what Jacob smelled; and I knew he was pissed.

"Isabella," Jacob snarled, shaking from head to toe, close to phasing. "Were you going to tell me that there was a vampire in your room? A certain vampire, named Edward Cullen." Jacob was seething; I could feel the heat coming off of him in waves.

All I could do was stand there as Jacob picked up my sheet that Edward had in his hand, Jacob snarled and growled as loudly as I had ever thought possible. Jacob screamed, "And WHY DOES YOUR SHEET SMELL LIKE VAMPIRE AND BLOOD!"

I didn't get a chance to ask him, because he darted out the door past me.

"Are you serious Bella? What the fuck?" Jacob continued to scream at me. Jacob had never cussed at me before. Ever.

I fell to floor, sobbing. "Jacob, listen to me…"

Jacob snarled, "Why? So you can tell me another lie?"

I threw up all over the floor as Jacob started walking out the door, that alone stopped Jacob in his tracks. "Jacob Ephraim Black. I love you. You're everything to me. You are my love, my life, the air that I breathe, everything. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to upset you and have you freak out. Jacob, Edward came here because Alice saw my future re-appear, probably because he had already decided to come here anyways. He smelled me, and my room. He smelled sex and my arousal and grabbed that sheet. On accident, you made me bleed earlier. And this bruise is from where he pushed me to the floor and left."

Jacob just stood there, his mouth agape. He immediately fell to his knees in front of me and grabbed my shaking form. We sat on the floor together as I both cried.

"I'm so sorry Bells. I should've known better. I just got so freaked out when I smelled him in your room, I should've let you explain. God, I'm such a fucking idiot. I love you so much. Please forgive me." I saw the tears fall down his cheeks.

I lifted my hand to his cheek and brushed the tears away. "It's okay. I shouldn't have tried to hide it; I just didn't want you to freak out and go after Edward and get yourself killed. I just needed you to stay here with me."

Jacob lifted me up from the floor, "Come on baby. Let's get you cleaned up." Jacob carried me into my bathroom and sat me down on the toilet; he grabbed a rag and got it wet. He crouched in front of me and wiped my face off and handed me a cup of water. "Here, drink this."

I took a long gulp of water and lied my head down on his shoulder. "I'm sorry Jake… So sorry."

Jacob tilted my face up to meet his, "Don't apologize. Let's just forget it happened. I'm never going to leave you alone again."

Curling up into his arms, he lifted me up and carried me into my bedroom, laying me onto the bed. "I'll be right back, don't move." He grabbed my bloody sheet and headed to the laundry room. I assume he cleaned up my vomit. He came back in and his hands smelled like my soap from the bathroom.

I reached for Jacob after he shut my door, and he grabbed my hand and layed down next to me. "I love you Jacob. I love you so much. I was so scared that he was going to kill me, and that I'd never see you again." Tears fell down my cheeks and Jacob pulled me against him.

"Shhh. I'm so sorry I wasn't here to protect you. I'm never gonna make that mistake again. I'm so stupid. I'm so sorry." Jacob hung his head.

I layed my hand on Jacob's cheek, "It's not your fault Jake. Technically I'm on Cullen turf, you're not supposed to be able to protect me here."

That struck a chord with Jacob, "Bella… move to La Push. Move in with me, so I can always protect you."

I looked up into Jacob's dark and determined eyes. Move to La Push? I couldn't, Charlie would never let me. I am 18 though, it's my decision. I bit my lip and opened my mouth to speak.

"Jacob… I…"

**A/N: I'm back to writing again! Woo! I figured I'd leave you with a cliff hanger. Hehe. Please hit the little Review button, so I know I still have people reading. I need ideas and encouragement! Thanks! :D Much love 3**

** -Kayla**


	19. Dinner and a Show

_I layed my hand on Jacob's cheek, "It's not your fault Jake. Technically I'm on Cullen turf, you're not supposed to be able to protect me here."_

_That struck a chord with Jacob, "Bella… move to La Push. Move in with me, so I can always protect you."_

_I looked up into Jacob's dark and determined eyes. Move to La Push? I couldn't, Charlie would never let me. I am 18 though, it's my decision. I bit my lip and opened my mouth to speak._

_"Jacob… I…"_

I sat there, gazing into Jacob's warm brown eyes. I only had one week of school left until graduation, it wasn't really a bad idea to move to La Push. But where were we gonna live? Jacob's house was already small enough with just the two of them. And what about Charlie? I couldn't just leave him alone.

I guess I was quiet for too long because Jacob interrupted my thoughts. "Please Bella. I won't be able to concentrate during patrol if I knew you weren't safe."

I looked down at my hands, "Jake… Where are we gonna live? And what about Charlie? And you're still in school."

Jacob's head dropped, "You don't wanna live with me?"

Oh goodness, why does Jacob always assume the worst? I tilted his head up to meet my eyes, "Jacob, you know that's not true. It has nothing to with you baby. Of course I want to live with you, but I have to think about more than just that. It's just not good timing honey. We're so young."

Jacob sighed, "I know. But I need to keep you safe. I can't let another leech get anywhere near you."

"Well, I graduate next week; I'll be spending a lot of time at your place this summer anyway. How about we just go from there? I'll just tell Charlie that I'll be spending a lot of nights on the reservation, and those will be the nights you have to patrol. And the nights you don't have to patrol, I'll stay at home, and you can sleep over. How does that sound?" I smiled and kissed his cheek.

Jacob smiled back and me and kissed my lips, "That sounds perfect Bells. I love you."

"I love you too, my silly wolf boy." I giggled and hugged my warm wolf to me. I know he had my best interest at heart, and he just wanted to protect me.

Jacob growled and pinned me down on my bed, and pressed his now hard erection against me. "I want you."

Reaching my hands up to tangle in his hair, I leaned up to whisper in his ear, "I want you too." Jacob growled again and pushed his hips down against mine again, rubbing his erection into my hips, moaning.

All of a sudden I heard the front door open and Charlie yell, "Bells? Jake?"

Quickly, Jacob jumped off me and pulled me to my feet, adjusting his erection so it was less obvious pressing against his pants. I yanked on a shirt and a skirt and pulled my messy hair into a ponytail. Jacob grabbed my hand and I skipped down the stairs to the living room.

"Hi dad. How was fishing?" As soon as we reached the living room, I noticed Billy was here too, "Oh, hey Billy!"

Charlie reached out and pulled me into a hug, causing me to drop Jacob's hand. Jacob gave his old man a hug as well. "It was good Bells. What were you and Jacob doing upstairs?"

I knew I had to lie, or Charlie would never let me stay the night with Jacob again. "We were cleaning my room. Well, I was, Jacob just sat on my bed watching me." I pretended to glare at Jacob, and he raised his hands in defense.

"Hey, I was supervising." He feigned innocence and I shook my head at him. At least he was going along with my story.

However, I don't think Billy believe it, because he had a knowing look on his face. I looked down to make sure Jake's erection wasn't as prominent, and it wasn't. I don't know what he did, but thank god he did it.

Sticking my tongue out at Jacob, I skipped into the kitchen to put our dad's fish in the freezer.

"You guys hungry?" I yelled from the kitchen.

Dad yelled back, "Yes! We're starved." I rolled my eyes and opened the refrigerator to start cooking.

I pulled out the items I needed to make chili, and started chopping up onions and other vegetables for the pot.

I had just put the pot of the stove to cook when I felt a pair of warm arms slip around my waist, and I also felt something hard pressed against my lower back.

"I've been watching you for ten minutes. Do you know how sexy it is to watch you cook?" Jacob growled huskily in my ear.

Grinding my hips back against him, I said, "Nope, but I know how sexy you are."

Jacob groaned and pressed against me again, "I still want you. So bad."

Giggling, I turned around and faced him, "My horny little wolf."

Jacob growled, "Little? Does this feel little to you?" Jacob grabbed my hand and guided it down to the front of his pants, pressing it against his erection.

Slowly, I started rubbing my hand up and down his shaft. Jacob threw his head back and moaned quietly, "God Bells. If our dads weren't in the other room, I'd take you right here."

I had to bite my lip to control the moan from coming out of my mouth and alerting our dads to what we were up to. Jacob sniffed and moved the chili to another burner so it wouldn't burn. He leaned down and kissed me, his tongue teasing mine, mimicking the way he would thrust in and out of me.

I thrust my hips against his, causing him to bite my lip and thrust back against me. In his husky voice, he said, "I need you. Now."

Groaning, I pulled back, "We can't. Our dads."

I kissed him again and he whispered huskily in my ear, "I can't wait to get you alone." Jacob released his hold on me and I yelled for our fathers.

I managed to shovel chili into bowls and set them on the kitchen table. Billy and Charlie sat down at the table and Jacob pulled me down onto his lap. Since Charlie and Billy were sitting on the other side of the table chatting with each other, they couldn't really see anything below the table.

Jacob surprised me and pushed my underwear to the side, and I felt him teasing my folds. I bit down on my spoon to keep from moaning. Filled with fear, I glanced up at Charlie and Billy, who weren't paying any attention to us. I turned back to look at Jacob with my eyes open wide and he mouthed, "I need you so bad it hurts." He begged me with his eyes. His fingers traced my folds and I tried not to cry out with pleasure. After a few minutes, Jacob removed his hand and stood up, placing me on the floor.

I tried to steady myself and I grabbed the now empty dishes and placed them in the sink.

Charlie and Billy both retreated to the living room, chattering about some baseball game that was coming on tonight. I turned to face Jacob, who was watching me wash dishes from across the room.

"What was that?" I asked, my face turning scarlet from embarrassment.

Jacob crossed the room in one stride and grabbed me in his arms, "A preview of what's going to happen later tonight."

**A/N: I changed the ending because I wanted to. I'll update in a few hours! 3**


	20. Chapter 20

After I finished cleaning up dinner, and doing the dishes, Billy told Jacob it was time to leave.

I hugged Billy and Jacob and Charlie helped him into the car. Jacob walked over to me and kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me.

"Will I see you tonight?" I whispered so Charlie couldn't hear me, thankfully he was talking to Billy.

Jacob smiled, "Leave your window open, I'll be back in a few." He winked at me and headed to the car. "Bye Bells. See you tomorrow."

Charlie got into the driver's seat and waved to me, "I'll be back in about an hour."

I smiled and waved to the boys and watched as the headlights pull away. I skipped back into the house to take a shower.

I tripped up the stairs and bruised my forearm, muttering a couple curse words, and stepping into the bathroom. I discarded my clothes and stepped in the shower.

I made sure to shave thoroughly and scrub every inch of my body. Once I was completely clean, I wrapped a towel around my waist and dried my hair. After that, I applied strawberry lotion all over my body.

Skipping back into my room, I tugged on one of Jacob's old t-shirts that he had left over here. I curled up in my bed with _Wuthering Heights_ to wait for my werewolf.

Thankfully, I didn't have to wait long. I had barely read 2 chapters by the time I heard a wolf howl outside of my window, indicating that my boyfriend was here.

Not long after the howl ceased, Jacob dropped into my room. I smiled at him and reached for his hands.

Jacob walked across my floor and grabbed my hands, pulling me up and giving me a hug. "Hi Bells. I missed you."

I smiled at him and kissed his bare chest, "I missed you too. I'm always cold without you."

"Well I'm here now, and I don't plan on leaving you." Jacob kissed me softly and sat down on my bed, and pulled me down on to his lap.

I snuggled into Jacob's warm chest and he stroked my hair. We sat in silence for a few minutes, just enjoying each other's company.

I pulled back to look at him, and was completely amazed with my beautiful boyfriend. Hi s dark hair was falling in his sparkling brown eyes, and his full lower lip was jutted out in a pout. He just looks so cute and sexy it made me sigh.

"What?" Jacob said, confusing marring his stunning features.

I smiled and kissed his pouty lips, "Nothing, just looking at you and how amazingly cute and sexy you look."

Jacob's face broke out into a bright smile, and he kissed me. "I could say the same about you. You're so beautiful I just wanna kiss you all the time."

I giggled and buried my face in his neck, a blush burning my cheeks. Jacob laughed throatily and hugged me closer to his chest.

I took a deep breath and smelled a lot of sweat, "Eww Jake, you need a shower, you stink!"

Laughing, Jacob placed me on the floor, and stood up, "Take a shower with me?"

Shaking my head, I spoke, "No way, you're too stinky." Jacob pouted, reaching out for me.

"Pleaseeee Bells? Pretty please. I love you."

I rolled my eyes, "I love you too, but I just had a shower. I don't need another one. You go, I'll be here."

Smiling, Jacob grabbed my hand, "You could sit in there and talk to me though. Especially since Charlie is here, he'll wonder who's taking a shower if he finds you in your room."

"Alright alright. Come on. Just be quiet." I gasped as Jacob picked me up in his arms and carried me to the bathroom, sitting me down on the toilet. Jacob turned the shower on as hot as it could go and came back to stand in front of me.

Keeping his eyes on mine, Jacob pulled his sweats down slowly. As I looked down, I saw that little Jacob was partially hard already. I giggled and slid my fingers up his thigh until I reached his member, giving it a few slow strokes, making it completely hard.

Jacob whimpered when I let go, and I spoke in the sexiest voice I could manage. "Get in the shower and show me how you stroke it." My face was blood red from embarrassment, but the moan that came out of Jacob's mouth made it worth it.

Jacob was panting, "Bells, don't stop."

I wasn't sure where all of this self confidence was coming from, but I lead Jacob to the shower and he stepped in. "Show me Jacob."

My werewolf groaned and started stroking his hard penis. His eyes closed as he stroked it, panting. "Bella… Unghh… Fuck."

Watching Jacob masturbate in my shower was making me extremely wet. I whimpered as I heard Jacob moan again. I reached down to slide my hand in my pants, and I guess that made Jacob snap.

All of a sudden I heard a snarl and had a very horny and wet werewolf lying on top of me, kissing me senseless. I softly moaned as his fingers replaced mine, giving me pleasure in ways that should be illegal. I thrust my hips against his hand, and I could feel his erection rubbing against my thigh, begging for attention.

Jacob thrust his erection against my leg, over and over again. "Bella… please. I need you."

I kissed him with all the desire and passion in my body, lifting my hips to him. "Jake, I need you. Now."

Moaning, Jacob grabbed his hard erection and rubbed it against my folds. Slowly sliding the tip in and out, causing my eyes to roll back into my head.

"Jacoooob. Please. Fuck me." With that, Jacob growled and thrust into me, causing us to both to moan in please.

"Ungh fuck Bells, seeing you touch yourself… It drove me wild. The wolf in me couldn't stand not taking you." He rocked his hips back and forth, sliding almost completely out of me, and then thrust hard back in. My body started to shake from its impending orgasm.

"Bella," Jacob panted, "I won't last much longer honey." I could feel his body starting to shake as well.

I kissed him passionately and whispered, "Just let go. Cum Jacob."

Jacob moaned and covered his mouth with my own to stifle the noise and I felt him twitch inside of me as I fell over the peak. Whimpering into his mouth, my body arched up into his as my orgasm overtook me.

Jacob's thrusts were wild as he came inside of me, hurting me a little in the process. I bit my lip to keep from crying out in pain.

After our orgasms ended, Jacob lie next to me, caressing my hair, the shower long since forgotten. He whispered, "That was amazing Bells. Ready for round two?"

I winced as his fingers started stroking my bundle of nerves, and Jacob immediately jerked his hand back when he saw the pain flash across my face.

"Oh god Bella. Did I hurt you? Shit." Jacob said, the horror in his voice evident. He picked me up and wrapped us both in towels and carried me back to my room, laying me in bed.

Jacob threw his sweats on and sank to the floor, his head in his hands. I quickly got dressed and sat down next to him, trying to pull his hands away, unsuccessfully of course.

"Jake, hey, what's the matter?" I kissed the top of his head and stroked his hair. "Baby, talk to me."

Jacob looked up, his eyes full of pain and hatred, "I hurt you. I'm horrible and awful and you should hate me." His head drooped again.

I lifted his chin to meet his eyes, "Hey, it was an accident. You didn't do it on purpose. I don't hate you, silly wolf. I could never hate you. I love you more than life itself. Don't be upset." I kissed his cheek, breathing his scent in, and burying my face in his neck.

Automatically, Jacob wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry Bells. I feel awful. What can I do to make it up to you?"

I hugged him tightly, "Sleep with me tonight. Just lay with me and be here."

"I don't have a problem with that at all. I love you, my beautiful imprint." Jacob kissed the top of my head and pulled us up onto my bed.

I snuggled into Jacob's chest, "I love you too, my big strong wolf."


	21. Chapter 21 Bonfire Part 1

The night of my graduation, the La Push gang was having a bonfire for the start of summer vacation. I was wearing a camisole and shorts, because it was pretty warm outside. But as soon as the sun had gone down, I got a little cold, and Jacob gave me a sweatshirt he had brought for me.

I was sitting around the bonfire with Leah and Angela, who I had brought along because I wanted her to meet all my La Push friends as well. Angela and I had gotten closer over the last couple months, and I was glad to finally have a normal human friend. Don't get me wrong, I love my wolves, but it's still nice to have someone normal around.

"Hey Bella…" Leah spoke, pointing towards the rocks. I looked up to find MY Jacob talking to some girl. She was wearing short, tight shorts, too much make-up, and her boobs were hanging out. The bitch leaned forward, trying to get Jacob to look down her shirt, and I immediately looked away.

I growled and Angela patted my shoulder, "I'm sure their just talking." She smiled sympathetically at me.

Leah reached over into a bucket and pulled out a couple beers, handing me one. I looked up at Jacob, who was still talking to this skanky bitch, and I took it.

I popped the cap off like I had always seen my dad do to a bottle, and immediately took a long gulp. It burned as it went down my throat, and I winced, but swallowed it.

Glancing back over at Jacob, I watched the stupid girl HUG him. MY Jacob. And he was just letting her flirt, and he was flirting back. UGH.

I had drank about three-fourths of my beer when I started to feel a little fuzzy, and Jacob was still in an in-depth conversation with the slut.

"Chelsea." Leah spoke.

I cocked my head, "What?"

"Her name. Chelsea. She's the reservation whore. I hate her." Leah rolled her eyes and gestured to Chelsea. Stupid bitch.

"Good. Me too," I raised my beer to Leah and Angela's, toasting them, I made sure to raise my voice, "To summer, to friends, and to _asshole boyfriends!"_ I made sure I was loud enough, and when I turned around, Jacob's mouth was agape as he noticed the beer in my hand. Quickly I looked away.

Leah and Angela tapped my beers, laughing. Leah coughed, "Uh Bella, your asshole boyfriend is walking over here."

A quick check over my shoulder confirmed that Jacob was walking towards me. I quickly pulled his sweatshirt over my head and left it on the ground next to Angela. I walked in the opposite direction, away from Jacob, "I'm going for a walk. Alone." Knowing full well Jacob heard me.

I heard footsteps close to me as I reached the beach, so I took off in a full run, making sure not to turn around or trip.

"Bells!" I heard Jacob yell at me. So I quickly ran behind a rock to hide and started crying.

I knew if he wanted to find me, he could easily. The imprint thing made it easy for him to find me whenever.

I heard footsteps again, and put my head in my hands.

"Bella?" Jacob stepped around the rock, and I looked up at him, tears falling down my cheeks. His smile fell into a frown, "Bella what's wrong?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes and tried to walk past him, "Nothing."

Jacob grabbed the tops of my shoulders and ducked down to look into my eyes, "Hey hey hey. You're not getting away that easy. Talk to me."

"Why don't you go talk to your new girlfriend? You seem to really like her." I sniffled.

To my surprise, Jacob started LAUGHING at me. I tried walking away again, but he wouldn't let me. "Bells, you are crazy. Chelsea is an old friend of my sisters; I've known her for years."

I avoided his eyes, "Well she's slutty, and she was flirting with you. A lot."

Jacob tilted my face up to meet his gaze, "Isabella Marie Swan. You know I love you, and only you. You're my imprint. You're everything to me, everything I could ever want and need. Silly girl. Chelsea means nothing to me."

I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I was holding and closed my eyes. I felt Jacob kiss my forehead and take a deep breath himself.

"Am I really an asshole boyfriend?" Jacob pouted.

I shook my head, "No, you're amazing. I was just mad, I love you. I'm sorry for getting so freaked out, I just saw you with that slut, and I got upset. Then I started drinking, which wasn't a good idea."

Jacob chuckled, "No it wasn't. I about had a heart attack when I saw that beer in your hand. Then your words registered and I went over to see what you were talking about. Then you took off."

I blushed and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. Let's just get back to the bonfire. Okay?"

Smiling, Jacob took my hand and we walked back up to the bonfire. Angela and Leah smiled at me as we approached.

We had just sat down when Chelsea walked up. "Hey Jacob, do you wanna come back to my house and watch a movie?"

I smirked at her and plopped down onto Jacob's lap, "Sorry honey, he has plans with his girlfriend. He's staying in my bed tonight, not yours. Now I'd appreciate it if you stopped hitting on my boyfriend and back the fuck off. He loves me, not you."

As soon as the words were out of my mouth, the pack started hollering and laughing. Chelsea looked super pissed, but she scoffed and walked away.

Seth walked over and patted me on the back, "Good job Bella. Sticking up to that bitch."

I blushed furiously and buried my face into Jacob's chest.

Jacob laughed throatily and kissed the top of my head, and whispered in my ear, "Bella, that was so hot. I'm so proud of you. You just made yourself even sexier in my eyes. I love you so much."

Even muffled by his shirt, he heard me when I spoke, "I love you too."

**A/N: Next half of the bonfire chapter will be up tomorrow! Review pleaseeee! I love hearing what you have to say! It makes me write faster!**

**Thanks!**

**3 Kayla**


	22. Chapter 22 Bonfire Part 2

The bonfire was coming to a close when Sam stood up and cleared his voice.

"There's something I need to say. I've talked to Jacob, and we've decided that it's time for him to step up and become the rightful Alpha. I want to stop phasing as soon as I can to age with Emily and have a family." Sam spoke, his voice full of authority.

I immediately looked up at Jacob, my mouth agape. He smiled down at me and stood up, placing me on the log.

"I know it's really sudden, but we've discussed it, and I'm ready. I hope you guys are okay with this." Jacob spoke; I could hear the new authority in his voice. Jacob walked over to Sam and shook his hand, and it was like you could see the power transfer. I swear, I saw Jacob get a little taller and muscular when that happened, I guess the wolves could feel the change, because most of them stood up and patted Jacob on the back.

Paul however, was less than thrilled. He jumped up and ran into the woods, clearly irritated with the sudden announcement. I saw Jacob roll his eyes, and Sam shake his head. Sam went into the woods after Paul, to talk to him.

Jacob walked over and put his arms around me and kissed me, right there in front of everyone. I felt this new shocking sensation as Jacob kissed me; it was like I could feel the change in him. Jacob pulled back and looked at me in surprise.

"Wow," he muttered, "Could you feel that?"

Nodding, I hugged him closer to me. "Yeah, it was incredible."

"You are the Alpha's mate now." Jacob beamed at me.

Confused, I cocked my head at him. "What does that mean?"

Jacob took my hand, "Let's go take a walk. I'll explain it to you." I smiled and followed him down the beach.

"Being the Alpha's mate means a few changes," Jacob began, "Now I can sense you, I can feel if you're hurt or upset. And I can sense your presence, so it's easier to find you. Also, the other wolves feel a sense of protection over you; they have to keep you safe like I do. And… I can't be away from you for any length of time, it'll literally kill me. The Alpha gets his strength from his mate. Does that make sense?" Jacob bit his lip.

I was a little confused, but I nodded. "That makes sense. It's like everything is heightened for you."

Jacob smiled, "Exactly. It's gonna be even harder to be away from you now. But there is a bad side to this. Being Alpha, I have more responsibilities, more to focus on, the whole pack is my responsibility, and all of La Push is my responsibility." Jacob's smile turned into a frown, and I could see the fear in his eyes. Something I know he'd never let anyone but me see.

I reached up and kissed him, tangling my fingers in his hair, "It'll be okay. You can do this, I know you can. I love you, Chief Jacob." I smiled at him and was glad when I saw the smile break across his face.

"That's my boy. I'm so proud of you Jake." I didn't tell him that I was worried about him, he was already so stressed, this was just gonna make him even more stressed.

Jacob picked me up and spun me in a circle, "I love you Bells. I couldn't do this without you."

Jacob guided us back to the bonfire and I sat on his lap as we were chatting with everyone. I was listening to Leah and Angela talk about college when I felt Jacob's lips start kissing down my neck. I closed my eyes and reveled in the sensations when Jacob whispered in my ear, "You don't know how bad I want you right now. You smell so good, so sexy."

In turn, I ran my hand down the front of Jacob's pants, feeling his hardness through his jeans. I heard him growl softly as he grabbed my hand, "Not fair Isabella. My wolf doesn't like being teased; he wants to take you here and now."

I turned around and looked into Jacob's eyes, which were almost black with lust. I could see the fire burning in his eyes, and I moaned softly. "Jake… I want you too."

Jacob picked me up and carried me down the beach and behind the rock I had been previously hiding behind. Growling, Jacob kissed me passionately and unbuttoned my jeans, yanking them off. Jacob tugged his jeans off, hissing when the cool air hit his erection.

Jacob took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "I love you Bella. I need you to stay with me through this, I'm nervous about being Alpha, I need to know you're gonna be here for me."

I put my hand on his cheek, "I love you Jacob Black, I'm always gonna be here for you. I'm never going to leave you."

With that, Jacob slowly slid into me, taking his time and making sweet love to me.

Our bodies moved together, creating a slow rhythm so we could both prolong our love-making.

Eventually I felt my orgasm approach, and I fell over the edge, moaning out Jacob's name. He in turn, stiffened and I felt him pulse inside of me.

Jacob pulled out and lied down next to me, panting heavily. "God Bella, I love you so much."

I looked over at him and smiled, "I love you too. However, I don't love where all the sand is." I made a face and brushed some of the sand off of me, pulling my pants up.

Jacob chuckled, "Well I guess we'll have to take a shower when we get home." He winked and I saw him becoming erect. I giggled and rolled my eyes.

"Come on, silly Alpha. Let's head home to get cleaned up." I smiled and took his hand. He stood up and tugged his jeans on, then we walked back up to the beach, hand-in-hand.

Quil yelled out as we walked up, "Congrats Alpha, you got laid already!"

My face burned and Jacob snarled at his best friend. I squeezed his hand as I felt him lean forward to take a step.

"It's okay Jake, he's just jealous he isn't getting any." I stuck my tongue out at Quil and he rolled his eyes.

I felt Jacob relax at my touch, and he laughed at what I said. "That's my girl, Bells. You're not scared of a bunch of big bad wolves are ya?" He winked at me and squeezed my hand.

"Nope, you don't scare me at all." I stuck my tongue out and walked over to stand by Leah.

I heard a deep rumbling growl, and I turned to look at Jacob, who was stalking over to me. I took a step back, "Jacob. You wouldn't."

I turned around to run, but I soon found myself pinned to the ground on my back, and my werewolf boyfriend hovering over me.

"Are you scared now?" Jacob smiled his most wolfish grin, and pulled me to my feet with wolf-speed. I teetered over, but he had an arm around my waist and pulled me to him.

Once I got my balance, I rolled my eyes, "Still not scared. Just annoyed." I stuck my tongue out at him and pouted.

Jacob wrapped his other arm around my waist, and pulled me to face him. He lifted my chin with his hand and pressed his lips to mine. Murmuring against my lips, "You know you love me. Would you rather me stay at home tonight?"

I pouted even more, "No! I want you to stay with me. Please Jacob. I love you."

Jacob laughed huskily and squeezed me to him, "Good. I can't sleep if you're not in my arms. Come on, I'll take you home."

I giggled and looked over at Angela, who was cuddled up with Embry on a log. Embry had imprinted on her at our graduation, and it was good to see that they had hit it off.

I yelled over to Angela, "Ang, need a ride home?" I saw her look at Embry and he whispered something to her.

"No thanks Bella, Embry said he'd take me home." Angela smiled brightly at me. I knew how she felt, a new imprint was wonderful.

I pointed at Embry, "Not too late, you two be good." Embry rolled his eyes and I waved to the pair.

Jacob lifted me into the passenger seat of my truck, and with werewolf speed, was in the driver's seat.

I sniffed myself and realized how bad I smelled, Jacob looked at me, "So how about that shower when we get to your house?" He smiled wolfishly at me and I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe. If you promise to behave." I giggled and kissed his cheek.

"Oh I promise. Anything for you." Jacob kissed the top of my head and I snuggled into him, just enjoying being together.

**A/N: Well here's the second part of the Bonfire! I love reading your reviews, so PLEASE keep reviewing! Thanks for reading! 3**

**Kayla **


	23. Chapter 23 Whose Alpha now?

When Jacob and I arrived at home, we immediately jumped in the shower. Showering quickly and then getting out, we dried ourselves off and crawled into bed.

"I can't stay over tomorrow night Bells. Sam was nice enough to give me one final night off before I had to start doing Alpha stuff." Jacob made a face and buried his head into my neck.

I sighed, and began running my fingers through his hair, "I understand. Being Alpha is gonna be a lot of work. I know I won't see you as much." Frowning, I kissed the top of his head.

Jacob cuddled closer to me, "I'm scared Bells. What if I screw up and get someone… killed? What if I miss something important and leave La Push open to attack? What if…" I interrupted his rambling and pressed my lips to his.

I kissed him slowly, trying to take all of his worries away. He kissed me back, licking my lower lip, begging for entrance. I granted him entrance and met his tongue with mine, slowly languidly kissing him back. He sighed into my mouth and pulled back. He took a deep breath through his nose, breathing in my scent. I felt him relax significantly.

"Better?" I asked, still running my fingers through his hair. I wanted to be the best imprint I could, taking all of his pain and stress away.

Jacob kissed my forehead, "Yes. Thank you."

**Jacob POV**

I kissed Bella's forehead and murmured, "Yes. Thank you." She doesn't even know how much better she can make things by just simply being in my arms.

To be completely truthful, I was scared to death about being Alpha. I didn't want to make any mistakes that could cost someone their life. I wasn't sure if I was ready for this, but Sam told me that I didn't have much of a choice, he was stepping down, and I had to take his place. I wasn't sure what I was going to do, but Sam said he would help me, and the rest would come naturally. I hope so.

As I pondered over all this in my head, Bella just lied in my arms, running her fingers through my hair, keeping me calm. I continued to take deep breaths, just breathing in her wonderful scent. Ever since we made love on the beach, I was more sensitive to her. I could almost feel what she felt, and her scent was much stronger to me.

Bella broke me out of my thoughts, "What's going on in that big head of yours?" I looked down at her and saw her smiling.

I teasingly growled at her, "I'll show you a big _head._"

Bella started giggling, "Believe me, I've already seen it," Then I saw a glint of playfulness in her eyes, "But I don't think it's really that big."

I growled at her again and grabbed her hand, sliding it down the front of my pants, "That doesn't feel big to you?"

Bella's face turned scarlet red, and she bit her lip.

I smirked, "No sarcastic response? I figured you'd… _Fuck_ _Bells._" I moaned as her hand wrapped around my manhood and started stroking it.

"What was that? You wanted me to stop?" Bella smiled innocently at me and took her hand out of my pants.

I groaned in pain and whimpered, "Bellaaaaa. Not fair. Don't tease me."

Bella giggled, "Whose Alpha now?"

She gasped as I flipped her on her back, pinning her beneath me. "Still me." I pressed my erection against her thigh, shamelessly humping her.

Bella moaned as I slid 2 fingers into her, pumping them in and out slowly, driving her crazy.

"Ja… Jaaaakee. Fuck." I loved hearing Bella moan my name; it's the best feeling knowing that _I'm _the one giving her that pleasure.

I pulled my fingers out and she whimpered, "No, don't stop."

Growling, I lightly nipped at her neck, "I'm Alpha, and you take orders from me, not the other way around."

However, Bella knew she has me wrapped around her finger; I'd bow down to her if that's what she wanted. But hey, I still have my dignity and Alpha pride.

Bella giggled lightly, and I continued to nip and suck on her neck. "Oh of course Chief Jacob, anything you say."

I raised my head and kissed her lips, "Damn straight." We both burst out laughing and I kissed her forehead.

"I love you Bells. You are incredible." I smiled down at her and hugged her to my chest, then kissed the top of her head. "_My _Bella."

Bella kissed my chest, "_My _Jacob."

"Yes, all yours. Forever." I sighed and closed my eyes, reveling in the feeling of having her in my arms.

I jumped a little when Bella slid her hand down to cup me through my pants, "I believe we were in the middle of something."

Growling, I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her passionately. She continued to stroke me through my pants, causing me to thrust into her hand. I whimpered and humped against her hand shamelessly.

Bella slid my pants down and wrapped her hand around me, paying extra attention to the head. I groaned and Bella pushed me onto my back and straddled my hips. She lowered her mouth to me and took as much as she could in, using her hand to massage the base.

I thrust up, whimpering and moaning, trying to keep control. I clenched the bed sheets in my hands, my eyes rolling back into my head. I groaned when Bella lifted her mouth from me, but she soon replaced her mouth with her pussy.

Bella sank down on me and we both moaned loudly in pleasure, she rocked against me, lifting herself up and down over and over again. I grabbed her hips and rocked her against me, moaning out her name.

As I felt myself reaching my climax, I flipped us over and started thrusting erratically into her, feeling my body go wild. I massaged her breasts and alternated sucking them. Soon enough, Bella whimpered and I felt her walls clench around me, which caused my eyes to roll back into my head as I felt myself pulse inside of her.

I collapsed next to her, panting heavily. "Wow… Bells. I love you."

Bella, panting as well, curled up in my arms. "I love you too Jake. You look exhausted. Get some sleep. We have forever to be together."

I smiled down at her, and kissed the top of her head, "We do. Goodnight my Bella."

**A/N: There's my next chapter. PLEASE review, it helps me. I need some new ideas! Thanks for reading!**

**Much love, **

**Kayla**


	24. Chapter 24 Late

A few weeks after my graduation, I was feeling a bit sick. Jacob and I hadn't gotten to spend as much time together since he had become Alpha, so I assumed it was just the imprint telling us to spend more time together.

I was cleaning the kitchen when I all of a sudden had the urge to vomit, so I ran into the bathroom and hurled out my insides into the toilet. I felt a bit better afterword so I sat down on the couch to watch TV. I watched a cooking show, hoping to find a new recipe for fish; our dad's seemed to go fishing a lot more often lately. Normally I would've loved the chance to be alone with Jacob, but since he was always busy with pack stuff, I never really got a chance to see him.

I was snapped out of my thinking by a commercial on television, it was a commercial for tampons. I froze, going over the dates in my head. I was late. 12 days late, to be exact. I was never late for my period a day in my life.

Dropping the remote, I jumped to my feet and grabbed my keys and raced to the truck. I threw it in reverse and drove straight for the pharmacy. Oh my god. Could I really be… _pregnant?_ I started hyperventilating as I pulled into the pharmacy parking lot. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, trying to stop my hands from shaking.

Getting out of the car, I took another deep breath and walked into the pharmacy. I looked around to make sure no one I knew was there, and quiet silence confirmed it. I went straight to the aisle I needed to be in, and looked around for a pregnancy test.

There were so many! I didn't know which one to pick, so I grabbed a couple that said 'instant readings' and headed to the cashier. I blushed as the old lady smiled knowingly at me, and quickly paid for my purchases and left.

As soon as I arrived back home, I flew up the stairs, thankfully Charlie was at work. I didn't know how to explain this to him.

I sat down on the toilet and pulled out each test, reading all the instructions before taking the test.

After I peed on each stick, I left them on the counter and went to my room; I paced for the 10 minutes it took to have the tests work.

Once the 10 minutes was up, I walked back into the bathroom, shaking from head to toe. I took a deep breath and picked up the first test, it had a smiley face. The second was blue. The third had two blue lines. I re-read all of the results. _Pregnant, pregnant, and pregnant._

I started hyperventilating again and sank to the floor. Oh my god. I'm too young for this, Charlie's gonna kill me.

Oh no, Jacob. He's gonna hate me. He's going to dump me and leave me and I'll be all alone. I continued hyperventilating and started to cry, just laying there sobbing.

All of a sudden I heard the front door open and Jacob yell, "Bells?"

I panicked, throwing the tests back in the box and scrambling to my feet. I continued to cry as I lay on my bed.

Jacob came up the stairs quickly, and I could hear the fear in his voice, "Bells? What's wrong? I could feel that something was wrong."

As soon as he entered my room, he ran to me and held me to his chest. "Hey hey hey. Talk to me."

I looked up at Jacob, tears pouring from my eyes, and I could see the terror and fear in his. I continued to sob and he rocked me, whispering how much he loved me in my ear.

As soon as I could speak, I stood up and went into the bathroom, motioning for Jacob to stay on my bed. I returned, with all three tests behind my back.

"Bella? What's going on?" Jacob asked worriedly, reaching out for me. I shook my head and took a deep breath.

I pulled the tests out from behind my back and sat them on my bed, "Jacob I'm… I'm pregnant." I burst into tears. "Please don't hate me, or leave me. I'll do anything, just please don't leave."

Jacob couldn't respond, his eyes focused on the tests. After a second, he looked over at me and smiled.

"Leave? I'm not going anywhere Isabella." Jacob grabbed me up in his arms and spun me around, kissing me with all the love in his heart.

I looked at him, stunned, "You don't hate me?"

Jacob looked at me, shocked, "Of course not! I love you, and this baby, with all of my heart. Sure this is a little earlier than I wanted to have a kid, but it's OUR kid. Of course I want it, and you."

My jaw dropped, and I kissed him with everything in me, "Really Jacob? Oh thank you! I know we're not ready yet. I'm only 19 and your 18. I'm so scared. What are our dads gonna say? We're fucked. I'm so sorry."

Jacob just laughed, LAUGHED. "Bella. They'll be upset and kinda pissed, but they're still gonna love us. They're gonna help us, the whole pack will. Don't apologize for this, because I'm NOT sorry. A little more time would've been nice, yeah, but this is OUR baby. No matter what, I'm gonna stand beside you through all of this."

I ran my fingers through my hair, contemplating all of this, "You're right. Thank you Jacob. I love you and this baby so much already. I'm not sorry either, just for the timing. We've got a lot to think about though. Work, names, where we're going to live. How to tell our dad's. And I guess we need to get married a bit sooner than we expected."

Jacob just smiled at that, "I don't mind at all. I'm ready to live with you, be married, and just be with you forever." I giggled at him as I saw the bright, happy smile on his face.

"Yeah, that does sound really nice. So I guess we need to tell our dad's when they get back?" I made a face and Jacob just laughed.

"I guess so." Jacob kissed my forehead and just continued smiling.

I reached over to my desk and got a notebook and a pen, "Let's see… We need to tell people, think of baby names, get jobs, plan the wedding, find a place to live, plan on what kind of room we want the baby to have…" Jacob interrupted me, kissing my lips.

"Relax Bells. We have time. We can start planning for the wedding. And go from there. As for a place to live, I didn't plan on telling you this for a little while longer, but the council has a small house set back for me for when I became Alpha. Sam already had a place to live, so he didn't need it. I'll talk to the Elders and we can get the keys and go scout it out. It might need a little work, but I know it's still in really good condition, we can move in as soon as I get the keys. We'll just have to get some extra furniture, and paint it, and…" This time, I interrupted him, kissing him.

"Jacob, that sounds perfect. Let's start there. And I've got money set-back for college that I haven't used, we can use that." I smiled at him, giggling and finding myself to be really excited. "And I can talk to Emily and Leah about wedding stuff; we can have a simple wedding on the beach."

Jacob looked at me uncertainly, "I don't want you to use your college money for this. And I don't want my lack of money make you not have the wedding you want."

I started shaking my head before he was done, "No Jacob. I can take college classes online once we get settled and the baby is here. And you should know me better than that, a simple wedding on the beach that we met again, is all I could ever want. Hell, as long as you're there, it's the perfect wedding for me."

Jacob just beamed at me, and kissed me passionately. "You are amazing Isabella Marie Swan. I can't wait to start our lives together."

"I agree Jacob Ephraim Black. I love you." We started kissing again, but that's when I heard the front door open downstairs, and my dad yell out for me.

I froze, _crap_. Things were about to get interesting.

**A/N: I got sudden inspiration from a reviewer, and now I'm ready and raring to go to write constantly! AHHH I'm so excited, there's so much I want to write, and have happen! EEK!**

**I'll definitely be writing again SOON! Please review!**

**Thanks! Love, **

**Kayla **


	25. Chapter 25 Telling the grandpas

"Bells?" Charlie said, yelling up the stairs, "You here?"

I started hyperventilating and shaking as I heard my dad's voice. Oh no, I thought I was going to have more time to prepare.

Jacob grabbed my arms and looked into my eyes, "Hey, its okay Bella."

I started shaking my head, my mouth agape, "Jake, I can't do this… I…" I was petrified, how do I tell my dad that his unmarried, barely out of high school, daughter was _pregnant_ with his best friend's son's baby.

"Bells, it'll be okay, you can do this. Good lord, you can hang out with werewolves all day, but you can't talk to your own father." Jacob laughed, making light of the situation.

The only thing I could do was glare at him. Jacob took my hand and pulled me towards the door, I tried to drop his hand and pull away, but he was too strong. Rolling his eyes, he picked me up bridal style, more carefully than usual, and carried me down the stairs.

I continued to squirm in his arms, "Jake… let me go!" I glared at him as he sat me down on the couch next to my dad. Billy chuckled from his chair a few feet away.

"Well hey Bells." My dad reached over and squeezed my shoulders. I gave him a nervous smile and hugged him back.

Charlie looked strangely at me, "Everything okay Bella? You looked like you've seen a ghost."

I bit my lip and Jacob grabbed my hand from his spot next to me, "Chief Swan, dad, there's something Bella and I want to tell you."

I shot Jacob a panicked look and subtly shook my head. Charlie groaned, "He called me Chief Swan, this is gonna be bad. Please tell me you're not running away to Las Vegas and getting married."

Jacob chuckled, "No, we're not. But we are getting married soon, because Bella is…" He looked at me and I finished his sentence.

"I'm pregnant." I closed my eyes and leaned into Jacob, waiting for the explosion.

Billy started laughing, "Well crap, another mouth to feed." My eyes widened and my mouth dropped, and when I looked back at Jacob, he was the same way.

Charlie however, wasn't as pleased. "You're WHAT!" He yelled, standing up. I saw him grab his gun belt. "Jacob outside, NOW!"

Jacob stood up and backed towards the door, hands up as if in surrender. I'd never seen Jacob that scared before.

I quickly jumped up between my dad and Jacob, "Dad, don't you dare. Put that gun down right now. I know this is really not great timing, but this baby is gonna need its father. I need Jacob, and I love him." I spoke as quickly as I could, but I could see that it wasn't having any effect, so I pulled out my best weapon. "At least I'm not pregnant with Edward's baby."

I heard Jacob growl behind me, and I turned around and shot him a look, then turned back to my father. His face wasn't purple anymore, but it was still red. He dropped his gun belt and collapsed onto the couch, groaning.

I felt Jacob come up behind me and wrap his arms around me, his whole body shaking. I turned and looked up at him and I could see the pain and something else in his eyes that I couldn't place. I placed my hand on his cheek and murmured, "Calm. I love you. Breathe."

Jacob took a deep breath and inhaled my scent, which relaxed him significantly. I felt his shaking slow, but he was still tense.

Billy, who was silent through the last few minutes, broke the silence and said, "I'm gonna get us some beers Charlie." All my dad did was groan in response.

"We're gonna, um, take a walk." I said, and ran out the door, Jacob on my heels.

Once outside, Jacob started pacing across the yard, shaking. I walked over to him and softly called his name, "Jacob." His eyes snapped to mine and I saw that same unfamiliar expression in his eyes again, it was almost animalistic.

Slowly, I took a step towards him, making sure he was okay, I knew he'd never hurt me on purpose, but I wanted to give him some reaction time.

Putting my hand on his cheek, I looked into his eyes. "Hey, you're okay. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here and I love you. Jacob."

Jacob closed his eyes and took another deep breath. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and I saw that he was back to normal. "Sorry. I kinda lost it there."

I just nodded, taking his hand and kissing his palm. I didn't speak, just let him lead.

Jacob just wrapped me in his arms and kissed the top of my head, continuing to take my scent in and holding me close. When he let go, I looked up and met his eyes.

"Thanks Bells. You always know what to say and do. I love you so much." He reached down and kissed me, rubbing his hands up my back.

I smiled up at him, "I love you too. I was thinking, tomorrow we could go get those keys and check out the house. The sooner the better, right?"

Jacob beamed at me, "Right. That sounds perfect. There's already some really nice furniture there, a soft couch, fully ready kitchen, washer and dryer, a kitchen table and chairs. All we'd need is a bed and we'd be perfect." He winked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Ohhh no, that's what got us into this craziness. No sex for you."

I laughed as Jacob pouted, giving me the puppy-dog eyes. It's impossible to say no to that face. I giggled, "I'm just kidding, silly wolf."

Jacob smiled and stuck his tongue out and started panting like a dog, and then barked, "Arf!"

I giggled at his crazy antics, "Do you have to patrol tonight?" Jacob made a face and I already knew the answer.

"Yeah," Jacob grumbled, "I'm not gonna be able to focus though. Thinking about all the stuff we have to do. But I'll be there in the morning when I get off, I'll be exhausted, but I'll survive."

I ruffled his hair, "You can come in and sleep. I'll start wedding planning before we go check out the house." I smiled brightly, actually excited about the idea of getting married. I knew that it wasn't the wedding that was exciting to me; it was who I was marrying that made me excited. Being with Jacob the rest of my life was just an amazing thought.

It was then that Jacob and I heard a wolf howl. Jacob rolled his eyes, "Time to patrol." He made a face and pouted at me. I rolled my eyes and kissed him.

"I'll see you in a couple hours, be safe. I love you." I sighed.

Jacob kissed me back, "I love you too," He got down on his knees and raised the bottom of my shirt and kissed my belly, "And I love you too baby."

Tears formed in my eyes as Jacob professed his love for this baby already. I knew he was going to be the most amazing dad to this baby.

Jacob smiled at me and ran backwards into the woods, waving before he disappeared. I waved back and headed back into the house to take a shower and get ready for bed. Content with myself and my life.

**A/N: So I reallllllyyy would appreciate more reviews, they fuel my energy and make me want to write. Pretty pretty please. Chapters will come out a lot faster! Thank you sooo much for reading! **

**Love, **

**Kayla**


	26. Chapter 26 Baby Names

I woke up to a loud crash and I immediately hopped up, scared to death, when I saw Jacob leaning against the wall.

"Jesus Christ Jacob, what's with all the noise? I… Oh my god, are you okay?" I flew over to him as soon as I saw the blood dripping down his face.

"I'm fine Bells, just a little banged up." Jacob said, his words a little slurred.

I ran to the bathroom and filled a bowl up with warm water, grabbed a rag, and ran back to my room. I lightly pushed Jacob down so he was sitting on my bed.

I dipped the rag in water and started cleaning off his face, "Jake, what happened?"

Jacob grabbed my non-busy hand, holding it to his heart, letting me know he was alive and okay. "There's something I need to tell you."

He was shaking lightly, so I continued to wipe his face and caressing his hair, "Hey, its okay. I'm here, just tell me."

"Edward," Jacob growled his name, "Has been coming once a week to visit you and make sure that you're okay and that I haven't hurt you." His free hand became a fist as he started shaking more. "Like I would ever hurt you. Anyways, I told him last week that you were moving to La Push soon, and that he needed to go away and never come back, or I'd kill him. A stray vampire must have smelled his scent so close to your house, and got… Really close. He… was heading towards your window when I managed to catch him."

Jacob was shaking even more; I could see that the idea of me being in danger scared him. I put the rag back in the bowl, and kissed his lips and sat down on his lap, putting his hand over my heart. I whispered against his lips, "It's okay Jacob. I'm here and I'm safe, you protected me. Everything is okay. Breathe honey."

Taking a deep breath, Jacob spoke again, "I wasn't close enough. I was in La Push when Seth smelled it just right over the boundary line. I freaked and came straight here. I'm so sorry Bells. I'm so sorry."

Jacob continued to shake, and pushed me carefully off of him onto the bed, and then he climbed out the window. I knew he was feeling upset and angry, and needed to just run off some steam.

I quietly ran down the stairs and walked out the door. I looked around the yard and saw something running circles around my house in the woods. I walked towards the forest and lightly whistled, like I was calling a dog.

"Jaaaakkee. Come here boy." I lightly teased him. He appeared in front of me, his wolf on all fours, slouched down.

I reached forward to pet him, and he put his large head in my hand, whimpering. Jacob-wolf layed down and continued whimpering.

Looking into his dark ebony eyes, I spoke gently, "Jacob, stop. It's okay. You need to relax honey. Please, for me, and for the baby. I know you were scared, and I know you just want to protect me and the baby, but you have to stay calm."

Jacob wolf nodded and took a few steps away from me and phased. He smiled weakly at me, "You're right Bells, I'm sorry. I just worry about you. It'll get better when you're on the rez, where I can protect you better."

I smiled at him and stood up, tugging at his hand, "Come on, let's go in and get some sleep, you look exhausted. The baby misses its daddy almost as much as I missed him." Jacob smiled brightly at me and tugged his sweats on and followed me into the house.

We climbed into bed and I curled up in his arms. Jacob caressed my stomach, "I love you, little baby, daddy loves you already. So much. I can't wait to hold you in my arms."

Tears welled up in my eyes and I pulled Jacob's mouth to mine, kissing him with all the love I have for him.

"I don't know how, but I think I love you even more, Jacob Black. This baby loves you too, I know it. He or she is going to have the best father in the whole world." I smiled, tears falling down my face.

"Thanks Bells. I love you too." Jacob kissed me softly and smiled at me, "While I was patrolling earlier, I was thinking about names, and I was thinking either Anthony or Isaac for a boy. And for girls, Kailyn or Alexandra."

I shook my head and beamed up at Jacob, "Those sound perfect. I can't believe we're gonna have a baby. It's so scary, but so exciting at the same time. Anthony Jacob Black, Isaac Anthony Black. Wow." I giggled and Jacob pulled me to him, kissing my forehead. "Or Kailyn Marie or Alexandra Kailyn."

Jacob just continued to smile at me and caress my stomach. I groaned, "Ugh, I'm gonna get so fat."

Jacob busted up laughing, "We have so much to think about, and you're thinking about how much weight you're gonna gain. Silly girl."

I rolled my eyes at him, "So we can go pick up the keys later and we can get started on the house. I already wrote down some ideas for the baby's room."

Snapping his fingers, Jacob spoke, "That's what I wanted to tell you. Here, I made you a present. I know I don't really have the money to get you an engagement ring yet, so I hoped that this would do."

He pulled a woven multi-colored bag out of his pocket, putting it in my hand.

"Aww this is pretty Jake. Thanks." I smiled at him.

Jacob rolled his eyes, "The present is in the bag Bella."

"Oh. Right," I giggled and opened the ties and dumped its contents into my hand. I looked down at the pile of metal in my hand and I picked it up, the metal links clanking against each other. It was beautiful. It was a charm bracelet with a carved wooden wolf as its only charm.

Jacob shifted nervously, "I know its not much, but I made it myself. Not the bracelet, just the charm."

I looked up at him, tears spilling down my cheeks, "Jacob, its perfect. It's beautiful and incredible. You _made _this – how?"

Jacob smiled triumphantly at me and helped me put it on my left wrist, "It's something Billy taught me, he's better at it than I am."

I lifted the bracelet, lightly examining the wooden wolf; the wolf was carved out of wood that matched his fur and skin. It was so intricate. "That's hard to believe. Thank you Jacob. It's the most amazing present I've ever gotten. I love you!"

Jacob lifted my chin and met my lips with his, kissing me softly but passionately. "I love you too Bells. I'm glad you like it. Maybe I can make something for the baby's room." He smiled at me, truly happy.

"Yes! That sounds perfect Jake. But for now, I can see that you're about to fall asleep on me. Goodnight my wolf." I smiled and curled into his chest.

Stoking my hair, Jacob kissed my forehead, "Goodnight my love."

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Review pleaseeeeeeeeeeee! I need them for fuel to write! Thank you for reading!**

**Love, **

**Kayla**


	27. Chapter 27 House

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or anything Twilight related. I only own my story line and plot. Although I wished I owned Jacob Black. Hehe.**

I woke up the next morning; I opened my eyes, squinting at the sunlight that filled the room. I can already tell its going to be a good day since the sun is out. I rolled over and saw Jacob was still conked out, and snoring.

I hopped out of bed and headed down stairs to cook breakfast. I fixed up half a dozen eggs, a stack of pancakes, and an entire package of bacon. I sat it and 2 glasses of orange juice on the table and went over to the sink to wash a few dishes.

Edward was here, checking up on me all the time. The thought was terrifying, what happens if he tries to come in, and what if… Oh god, my hand dropped to my stomach automatically. The baby. What if Edward hurt my little Isaac. (I had decided that my little one felt like a boy.) I couldn't stand the thought of Edward hurting my baby.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a pair of warm arms wrapping around my waist. I sighed and leaned back into Jacob's chest. We stood there for a few minutes silently before Jacob spoke.

"I see you made breakfast. Thanks Bells. It looks great." Jacob kissed the top of my head and guided me to the table. We sat across from each other and ate breakfast, I was even more hungry than usual, probably since I eating for two now. The thought made me smile, but the thought that Edward could end my happiness made my smile fall.

Jacob reached across the table and grabbed my hand, "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours? Something's wrong, I can tell."

My eyes dropped and I fiddled with Jacob's fingers, "Well I was just thinking… or worrying actually. What happens if Edward… What if he…" I could feel my eyes fill with tears and my free hand drop to my stomach.

The next thing I knew, Jacob was kneeling in front of me, holding both of my hands in one of his. "Isabella. I will not let him get anywhere near you. The closest he's gotten is the forest line, and I was immediately in front of him, holding him by his neck against a tree. Around once a week he shows up, and I make sure he turns around and leaves. I can't do much because this is technically Cullen territory, but I can threaten the hell out of him."

I took a deep breath and nodded, looking directly in his eyes, "I know. I'm just afraid what will happen if you're not here when he shows up one day." I bit my lip.

Jacob stood up and pulled me into his arms, "Don't worry Bells. Remember, we're going to get the keys to the house today. We can move in as soon as you're ready."

"Well, let's go get dressed then." I smiled at him and he carried me up to my room and sat me back down on the floor.

We both got dressed quickly, and took turns in the bathroom. I got ready as fast as I could, my excitement getting the better of me.

Jacob and I held hands on the way to the La Push Council Center, and we kept smiling at each other. I was bouncing up and down by the time we pulled up to the building. I giggled and pulled Jacob out of the car as fast as I could.

"Geez. Someone is excited," Jacob teased, winking at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and drug him into the center.

Jacob showed me around a little, and then knocked on a door labeled 'Office'. I heard a voice say "Come in," and Jacob ushered me in.

Old Quil sat at a desk and smiled at our entrance. "Hello, Jacob. Or shall I say, young Alpha. And Miss Isabella. What can I do for you two?"

Jacob and I sat down in matching wooden chairs in front of Old Quil's desk. "Well we have some good news. Bella and I are pregnant." Jacob smiled at me and squeezed my hand. I smiled back at him in return.

Old Quil started laughing, "Congratulations Jacob and Isabella. Is that why you're here?"

"Not exactly." Jacob grinned sheepishly.

Old Quil rolled his eyes, "I assumed so. Does it have something to do with the cabin we have kept for the Alpha?"

Jacob laughed, "It does. Do you mind if Bella, our baby, and I live there? Until we can get stable enough to have our own home."

Quil smiled and reached into a desk and pulled out 2 sets of keys, "It is your house, Jacob. You can stay there for as long as you'd like. It's already furnished, so you can move in whenever you're ready."

Jacob's mouth dropped, "Completely furnished?" I turned to him and started giggling and smiling.

Quil nodded his head, "Yes. It has everything you need, from furniture to appliances. Feel free to go check it out now."

"Thank you sir. We appreciate it, so much!" Jacob picked me up and twirled me around in a circle. Smiling and laughing. Everything seemed to be just falling into place.

Old Quil smiled and shooed us out, "Go. Visit your new home."

I skipped out to the car, whistling happily. "I can't believe it Jake! Let's go check it out!"

Jacob and I drove to our new home, it wasn't far from Billy's, which was good, that way Jacob could spend time with his father and help him out.

We pulled up to a beautiful white house, it wasn't large, but from what I could tell, it had two floors.

I hopped out of the car and ran up to the door, pulling Jacob along with me. "Jake, it's so beautiful! Open the door!"

Jacob just laughed at me and rolled his eyes, but stuck the key in the lock, and opened the door.

The inside was even more beautiful that the outside. I was right, it did have two floors, and it was incredible.

There was a light brown sectional and a matching loveseat and recliner, there was a fairly large television and maple coffee table as well.

The first floor consisted of the living room, a large kitchen, a laundry room, and a bathroom. The second floor had 2 bedrooms, one was the master suite, that had an attached bathroom. The other bedroom was a little smaller, but would be perfect for a nursery that could change into a bedroom as our child got older.

Overall, the house was perfect. It was an amazing starter house for us and all we could do was smile.

"Jake. It's… perfect. Let's move in today! Please?" I gave him the cutest pouty face I could manage and he rolled his eyes.

"Of course we can! We even have a large bed to sleep in tonight." He winked at me and I blushed.

Already ready to live here, I hopped around impatiently. "Can we go get our stuff now?" I bit my lip and then gave him a cheesy smile.

Jacob just laughed and wrapped me in his arms, "Yes. This will be the perfect start to our lives together. I'm ready when you are. To be able to wake up next to you, every morning. And your beautiful face is going to be the last thing I see at night. I love you." Jacob kissed me with all the love in his heart, and I felt like I was going to burst from the happiness radiating inside of me. This was the perfect start to our forever.

**A/N: So here's this chapter! I hope your enjoying my story so far, thank you for reading! Pleaseee review, the more reviews I get, the faster I write!**

**Thanks,**

**Kayla**


	28. Chapter 28 What if?

Bella was putting dishes away in the kitchen, and dancing along to the radio when I walked in.

"Geez Bella, we just moved in here last night. You don't have to unpack already." I snickered, leaning against the kitchen doorframe.

She rolled her eyes and kept putting away dishes, "I want to get it done, and all these boxes make it look messy." Sticking her tongue out at me, she put away another plate.

I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling her against me. "Dance with me?"

Bella started swaying her hips to the music, pressing her hips back against me. In return I pressed my hips into hers.

Bella continued to grind against me, sliding her body up and down mine, causing me to groan as I felt my dick harden in my pants. I thrust my hips against hers, and rubbed her against me. I felt like I was going to explode.

"Ohh Bella. I want you so bad." I groaned, thrusting my hips against her lower back.

Bella turned around in my arms and kissed me, and I pulled her body flush against mine. "I want you too Jacob."

I was attempting to pull her shirt off when there was a knock at the door. I growled and Bella giggled, "Go answer the door, Jake."

I felt my face turn red and I coughed, "Uhm, Bells… Can you go get it? I need a minute." I saw her eyes trail down to see my erection straining painfully against my jeans.

Bella started laughing at me, but headed towards the door. I growled at her and stalked off to the bathroom. I heard her greet Seth and Embry, and I made a mental note to give them crappy patrols this week. I adjusted my erection in the tuck-n-go method, it wasn't really comfortable, but it would do.

I headed out of the bathroom to find Seth sitting in the recliner and Embry with his arm around _my _Bella on the couch. I snarled loudly and everyone turned around to look at me.

"Embry. Take your arm, _off _my imprint. Now." I growled, crossing my arms across my chest. Anyone could hear the fiery terror in my voice. I didn't realize I had used an Alpha command until Embry launched off the couch and away from Bella, looking at me in terror.

Bella was immediately at my side, her hand slipping underneath the back of my shirt and caressing my skin. "Jake… Calm. What's gotten into you?" She was looking at me like I was crazy.

I took a deep breath and shook my head, the red haze disappearing from my vision. "Sorry Embry, I didn't mean to get so mad. It has something to do with the new Alpha thing." I hung my head and Bella continued to rub my back, soothing me.

Taking deep breaths, I let my arms wrap around Bella, pulling her to me, and breathing in her scent.

Embry just shrugged and collapsed back onto the couch, "Its cool man. No worries. I'll get used to your irritating Alpha commands." He just smiled at me and threw the remote at Seth.

I smiled back at him, "I'll try not to use Alpha commands unless I have to. I won't take your free-will away."

The guys just nodded in agreement and began watching something on TV. Bella unwrapped herself from my arms and went to sit by Embry. "I thought I proved that _I _was Alpha, Jacob?"

My mouth dropped and I stared at her as she walked away, turning around me and winking. I growled lightly and stalked over to her, kissing her neck over the couch, lightly biting and sucking too.

Bella whimpered quietly and her eyes rolled back into her head.

Seth coughed, "Um, are we interrupting something?" My head snapped up and met Seth's eyes.

"Well before you two came in, we were kinda busy, christening our new place." I glared at him playfully, but the meaning was still there.

Embry jumped up and yanked Seth out of the recliner, "Ew, well we were just coming to say congrats, but let's get going before they start doing stuff in front of us, Seth." The boys waved and exited, I hopped over the couch to sit next to my lovely Bella.

Bella just rolled her eyes at me, and layed her head on my shoulder. "So I was thinking…" Bella began.

I started playing with her hair, just relaxing with her, loving the way her body curved to fit mine. We were perfect for each other.

"Can we paint the baby's room green? Like a pale green?" Bella smiled up innocently at me, her eyes hopeful.

I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead, "Of course. Whatever you want."

Bella's face brightened, "And I know Emily is really good at painting, would it be okay if she painted some wolves and foresty stuff on the walls?" Her excitement grew, which only made me happier.

"That sounds perfect. I love that idea." I pulled her closer to me and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

Bella was almost bouncing in excitement, "And Dad said that Sue Clearwater said that she had some baby stuff from when Seth and Leah were babies, like a handcrafted crib, and a rocker. I'm so excited!"

I just smiled brightly at her, the idea that we were going to have a baby in 7 months time was so exciting. And nerve racking. What if I hurt the baby with my strength? What if I was a bad father?

I guess Bella noticed the change on my face and she looked at me, worry in her eyes. "What are you thinking about?"

Biting my lip, I spoke softly, "What if I'm a bad father? What if I hurt the baby?" I looked down at my hands.

Bella reached her hand underneath my chin and pulled my face to meet hers, she could see the uncertainty in my eyes. But her eyes were filled with love.

"Jacob Black. There is no way you could ever hurt the baby, you're so gentle with me as it is. It'll come as an instinct on how to hold and take care of this baby." Bella placed one of my hands gently on her stomach. "Don't worry. You're going to be the most amazing father in the world. I can already see that. I'm nervous too, but I know that as long as we're together, we'll be just fine."

Bella smiled at me, and I leaned in and kissed her softly, lightly caressing her stomach. She always knew what to say when I was upset. I picked her up and carried her to our new room and bed. For the rest of the night, I made love to her, being gentle and loving, showing her how much I love her over and over again.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! I'm not getting as many reviews as I want. About 60 people read the story, but only a handful review. I know its not required, but I'd really appreciate the criticism. Thanks! Next chapter will be up soon!**

**Love, **

**Kayla**


	29. Chapter 29 Wedding Plans

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! I appreciate them so much! They make me want to write, and they also give me more ideas on how to keep the story going. Enjoy this next chapter; I had a lot of fun writing it!**

**Bella's POV**

The next afternoon, Jacob and I layed on the couch watching movies. I turned over to face him and we started lazily making out, just relishing in the moment. Jacob kept one hand in my hair and the other on my right hip, and I layed my hands against his chest. Our tongues wrapped around each other, lightly licking and sucking. I wasn't really aroused; I just loved feeling of Jacob against me, his lips against mine. But it didn't take long for me to feel Jacob's arousal against my leg.

I pulled back and started giggling, "Insatiable much? We made love all night. Horny wolf." I stuck my tongue out at him and cuddled into his chest.

Jacob barked out a laugh, "It's a natural reaction because I'm kissing the girl of my dreams. My imprint. It also has something to do with it being the end of spring, it's also kind of mating season, remember?" I looked up and saw the blush darken his tan cheeks.

I kissed him again, "I understand. I guess we just can't kiss for a while." I flipped over and pressed my back up against his chest.

I felt the growl vibrate in his chest, but he spoke "I guess I'll just have to find someone else to kiss then."

Flipping back over, my eyes narrowed, "You wouldn't."

Jacob called my bluff, "Are you sure?" I saw the teasing glint in his eyes, and I knew he would never cheat on me.

I smirked at him and ground my hips into his erection, causing him to let out a strangled moan. "I'm sure."

Jacob just shook his head and leaned down to kiss me softly. "You know I would NEVER…"

I stopped him with another kiss, "I know you wouldn't Jake. I know you were teasing."

Shaking his head, Jacob spoke softly, "I could never hurt you on purpose. It would kill me. I couldn't even think about kissing another girl." He made a face.

Smiling, I caressed his face. "I know, silly wolf. And I would NEVER hurt you on purpose Jacob. You're my life and my only love. You are the only person I have ever truly loved. I didn't know what love was until I met you. With Edward, it was infatuation; he had me under his spell, I never even had real feelings for him. But you won my heart; I fell in love with you, everything about you. From your kind heart, to your loving smile, to your furry butt; I fell in love with the real you."

Jacob kissed me, swallowing off any other words I might have said. He kissed me passionately, pouring out his love, his heart, and his soul to me.

"I love you Bella. You are my everything. I don't know what I would do without you, you're my heart, and my soul, everything." I interrupted him this time, kissing him.

**Jacob POV**

Bella kissed me, and then reached her hand down the front of my pants and started stroking my package. I moaned and bucked my hips into her hand. Bella continued to stroke me and squeeze me.

My eyes rolled back into my head and I thrust against her hand, "Bells…" I reached down and grabbed her hip and hitched it around my waist, bringing her center against me. I ground against her, causing her to whimper. Her hands tangled in my hair as she kissed me and continued to rock her hips against me.

I soon felt myself reaching my climax, so I pushed Bella back lightly. She gave me a confused look and pressed herself back against me. I grabbed her hips in my hands and stilled her movements.

"I'm so close Bella. I really don't wanna cum in my jeans." I groaned, taking a deep breath.

Bella reached down and unzipped my pants, pulling my erection out. I looked at her in confusion, but she started stroking me again. Suddenly she tugged her jeans and panties down and started rubbing my tip against her folds. She slowly slid my tip in and out, barely what I needed. I thrust into her hand, trying to wiggle myself back into her wetness.

Bella shook her head and continued her torture, continuing to graze my dick against her wetness and folds. She coated me with her wetness, and I whimpered as I felt myself soon approaching my climax again.

I felt my groin start to tighten and I thrust myself faster into her hand. The next time I felt my tip enter her, I lost control and felt myself pulse, cumming long and hard. I wasn't aware that I had made a mess, until Bella coughed to hide her laugh.

I looked down and realized Bella had managed to pull my penis out of her, but I ended up cumming all over her hand.

Feeling my face go warmer than usual, I tilted my head back. "M'sorry Bells."

Bella just rolled her eyes at me, "Why are you apologizing? I'm the one who got you horny and started playing with you." She winked at me, but I still saw her blush.

I leaned down and kissed her, flipping her over underneath me. I slid my fingers inside of her and started pumping, Bella's wetness coating my fingers.

Whimpering and moaning, Bella rocked against me, bringing her closer and closer until I felt her clench around my fingers.

"JAKE!" Bella screamed and fell over the edge, her whole body shaking with pleasure.

I smirked at her when her eyes re-opened, and I leaned down and kissed her again. "How did that feel?"

"So good. That felt so good Jacob." Bella bit her lip and pressed herself against me.

I started stroking her hair, "Good, because that's how you made me feel." I kissed her forehead.

Bella tilted her head back to look at me. "So I have some ideas for our wedding. I was thinking we could have it at the end of July, which gives us 2 months to get ready. We could have it on First Beach with my parents, your dad, and the pack. I can wear a white sundress and you can wear khakis and a white button up shirt. We can be barefoot. It will be simple, but beautiful. I can carry roses or tulips."

Bella got lost in her thoughts as she pictured what she wanted for our wedding. I just smiled brightly at her as I started picturing our wedding. "Bells, I don't think I can wait that long to have you be my wife."

Looking straight into my eyes, Bella spoke softly, "I can't wait either. Maybe we should just go to Las Vegas now."

I chuckled, "No, I want you to have the wedding you want and deserve."

She smiled up at me, "Thank you Jacob. I don't deserve you."

"Psh, it's the other way around. I don't deserve an imprint as perfect as you." I smiled at her, trailing the back of my hand down her face. Our lives together were just beginning, and I couldn't wait to live the rest of my life by her side.

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! The next chapter will be about 2 weeks before the wedding, and they will be finding out the sex of the baby! Hehe! Review please! I'll be taking a poll in the reviews, so in addition to your normal reviews, send either "Boy" or "Girl" and I'll take that highly in consideration when I make the final decision. Thanks!**

**Love, **

**Kayla**


	30. Important Author Note

**Important Author Note: February 29****th****, 2012**

**Sorry to make you think this was a new chapter, but I have some important news for you. As I have been writing lately, I felt that this story was really missing a story line. So I have decided to take **_**Always and Forever **_**and mold it into a new story with a better story line. Most of the chapters will be the same, but the sex scenes will be taken out, and replaced with a slower progression of their sexual relationship. So I will leave **_**Always and Forever **_**up on Fanfiction for now, and continue to update at least once a week, but I will be transferring a lot of chapters to the new story. The new story will be called "Forever and Always" as not to confuse everyone. As soon as I get it up, I will send everyone a link to the new site. I will be updating the first 10-15 chapters, changing minor details (i.e. sex scenes) and making them more mild. Bella will still be pregnant, so don't worry! Starting about Chapter 15, the story will be the same, so no worries there! But as soon as the new story is up, I will stop updating **_**Always and Forever**_** and the new chapters will be going to Forever and Always. I'm hoping to get the new story up and finished by the end of March!**

**Please keep reading Always and Forever, and as soon as I get the new story up, I'd really appreciate if you'd head over to that one. Thank you so much! I love you all for your amazing reviews! I'll get Chapter 30 up by Friday night!**

**Thanks!**

**Kayla**

**Here's a sneak peak from Chapter 30:**

To say I was content with life would be an understatement. Bella snapped me out of my thoughts as we pulled up to the house.

"Hello? You weren't even listening were you?" Bella glared at me.

I smiled sheepishly at her, "Sorry, I was just thinking about how perfect our life is right now. The house is amazing, you're amazing, and this baby is amazing. I'm just so excited."

Bella smiled brightly at me, "Me too Jake. Everything is just wonderful."

Bella sat down on the couch and opened up her notebook she made for our wedding details. It was only 2 weeks away from our wedding and we were ready for the most part.

It had been decided that we were going to get married on First Beach on July 28th at sunset. We had invited the whole pack, and their imprints, my dad, and Bella's parents and her step-dad. Since Angela and Bella had gotten closer, Bella decided that Angela would be her maid of honor. I had yet to choose my best man, I was torn between Quil and Embry, but I knew I'd have to make a decision soon. Our reception would follow on the beach. The guys were having a bunch of tables and chairs set up, and a layed out wood dance floor. Emily and the other girls would be cooking our food, and Sue Clearwater was making our cake.


	31. Chapter 30 Surprise!

Bella and I sat in the hospital, holding hands as she lied on the table, waiting for the doctor to come in. It was the day of the ultrasound, and we were unbelievably excited to find out the sex of our baby.

The door opened and Dr. Brunner walked in and smiled at us. "Are we ready?"

Bella nodded and smiled at her. "Yes."

Dr. Brunner got everything set up and started rubbing a clear gel on her stomach. Being 2 months already, she had a small bump protruding from her body. Her little baby bump looked so cute, and I just loved to look at it.

Dr. Brunner started moving the scanner across her stomach and looked at the screen; she smiled at pointed to a spot on the screen. "Congratulations Isabella and Jacob, you're having a baby boy."

Bella immediately squealed and looked over at me, with a giant smile on her face. "Issac."

Dr. Brunner printed off a couple copies of the ultrasound and handed them to us. We walked out of the hospital hand-in-hand, bouncing to the Rabbit.

As we drove back to our house, Bella couldn't stop babbling about baby clothes, and all kind of stuff for the baby's room, but I was barely listening. I just kept imagining a little dark haired boy running around our front yard.

With the pack's help, we had managed to fix up the house the way we wanted it. The outside was now painted a bright white, with dark blue shutters, and a dark blue door. The living room was now painted a light brown, with our original furniture, which we had washed and cleaned up. The kitchen was painted a light blue, with white curtains. I had re-painted and stained the dining room table and chairs, so they were now a dark mahogany, per Bella's request.

The laundry room, which was just off the kitchen, was also a light blue. The downstairs bathroom was a crème color, with dark brown curtains. The upstairs bathroom was a dark brown with crème curtains. Bella was really good at matching fabrics and colors. I couldn't really care less. The baby's room was a light minty green with white curtains.

My favorite room, however, was our bedroom. Our bedroom was a dark green, with white curtains, our bedspread was a forest green color, and all of our furniture was a light brown wood.

Our house was perfect, and we even had a large back yard that connected into the forest. From our back porch, we could see a lot of La Push, since we lived on a hill. I could see plenty of places that the pack could have meetings, and even a new route we could take on the boundary line.

To say I was content with life would be an understatement. Bella snapped me out of my thoughts as we pulled up to the house.

"Hello? You weren't even listening were you?" Bella glared at me.

I smiled sheepishly at her, "Sorry, I was just thinking about how perfect our life is right now. The house is amazing, you're amazing, and this baby is amazing. I'm just so excited."

Bella smiled brightly at me, "Me too Jake. Everything is just wonderful."

Bella sat down on the couch and opened up her notebook she made for our wedding details. It was only 2 weeks away from our wedding and we were ready for the most part.

It had been decided that we were going to get married on First Beach on July 28th at sunset. We had invited the whole pack, and their imprints, my dad, and Bella's parents and her step-dad. Since Angela and Bella had gotten closer, Bella decided that Angela would be her maid of honor. I had yet to choose my best man, I was torn between Quil and Embry, but I knew I'd have to make a decision soon. Our reception would follow on the beach. The guys were having a bunch of tables and chairs set up, and a layed out wood dance floor. Emily and the other girls would be cooking our food, and Sue Clearwater was making our cake.

The thought of finally being married to my Bella was amazing. We had decided not to do rings, it wasn't really our style. I was creating a new wood carving for Bella's bracelet instead. I wasn't sure what Bella was doing for me, but I didn't really care. Just the thought of finally being married made me smile.

Bella poked my chest with her pencil, "Whatcha thinking about?"

"The wedding, our baby, just everything." I smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

She just smiled back at me and started bouncing up and down, "I'm so excited to go baby shopping. We already have the crib and rocking chair in the room, and a diaper station. Now all we need to get is bedding, and clothes, blankets, diapers, baby wipes, toys…" Her voice trailed off as she started writing a list down in her notebook.

I just shook my head and smiled at her, "We have 7 months Bella. We have time."

Then there was a knock on the door, and Bella hopped up to answer it. Her shocked voice caused me to get up and follow her, "Uh, Jake?"

As soon as I rounded the corner I smelled it, _leech_. I started snarling until I realized it was the pixie.

Alice wrapped her arms carefully around Bella, "Oh my god! You're getting married in 2 weeks AND having a baby! Eeek!" She squealed and lightly touched Bella's stomach.

Bella just giggled at Alice and gave her a hug, "What are you doing here? I thought you guys were in Alaska?"

Alice just skipped in, shutting the door behind her. "Everyone else is, but I had to come see you. Ever since you called last week, I knew I couldn't stay away. And I brought you this." Alice held out a large envelope with Bella and I's name on it.

Bella looked at the envelope and then back at Alice, confused. "What's this?"

Alice just giggled, "Open it silly. It's your wedding present. And before you ask, yes you have to keep it. Our family owes you."

Bella tore the envelope open, and I peered over her shoulder as she pulled out its contents. The envelope contained a check and a black credit card, and also an additional piece of paper.

Looking at the check, Bella began shaking her head, "Alice, no. This is way too much. You don't owe me anything. Take it back."

However, Alice shook her head, "This is a fund we set up when we first met you, I had a vision that you might need it one day, but I wasn't sure why. Let's just say it's a birthday slash wedding slash baby present. Also, we owe Jacob." My head cocked to the side, but before I could speak, she continued, "If it wasn't for us, you wouldn't be a werewolf. We owe you our apologies for that."

Bella grabbed Alice in a huge hug, "Thank you Alice. So much."

I nodded, "Thank you. This means a lot." Although I still wasn't sure what we received, I'd thank her anyway.

Alice hugged Bella again and gave me a quick hug, shocking me. "I have to go, Jazz wants to hunt. Bye guys! Congrats! And Bella, I better get regular phone calls from you." She glared at Bella.

Bella nodded and smiled, waving at Alice. "Bye!"

Alice peeled off in her bright yellow Porshe, throwing dust up behind her.

Bella headed off to the living room, leaving me standing there in the door, mouth agape.

I followed her and sat next to her on the couch, "Um Bells, is there something I need to know?"

Bella handed me the check and my mouth dropped as I saw the amount of money. $150 million dollars. I almost passed out.

"And the credit card?" I asked, gulping.

Shrugging, Bella handed it to me as well. "It has an unlimited amount. I don't wanna use it unless we have to, but it's really gonna help us Jake. You know I HATE accepting money from anyone, especially them, but we do need it."

It was true, we were really low on funds, and I was going to need a new car for when the baby came. Also, this enabled us to buy completely new furniture for the baby, and maybe even some stuff for us. I just kept shaking my head in disbelief.

"Wow."

Bella took a deep breath, "I know. And they wrote me a congratulations letter. It's really sweet."

I couldn't believe this, the leeches were actually being _nice _to us. Wow. They were really generous with the money though, and it really helped us.

Things just keep getting better and better.

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, I forgot that I didn't post this yet! Haha! Well here is Chapter 30, I hope you liked it! PLEASE REVIEW! Or I'll stop writing. Just kidding. But seriously, REVIEW. I'll hopefully have the next chapter up by tomorrow.**

**Love,**

**Kayla**


End file.
